Total Drama Revised
by GammaTron
Summary: IT'S BACK AND BADDER THAN EVER! 50 campers come to Camp Wawanakwa and have to endure two hosts-one a sadistic idiot and the other an intelligent baby-, a kind-hearted older brother, the child producer, and a military chef to win 100,000 big ones!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yatta! Another great story from yours truly!**

**Kaze: Yeah right.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Dark: Make us.**

**Me: You do realize I could erase the two of you with a flick of the wrist, right?**

**Kaze: We'll be good.**

**Me: Good.**

**Disclaimer done by Kyuubi: GammaTron owes no one. But he does own Cobalt.**

* * *

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario," A cool-looking man with black hair and silver highlights in it, a green vest with pockets on it, black shirt, and blue jeans greeted, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

He moved to wooden dock.

"Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp…"

His phone rang.

"Hang on, "Chris said as he answered it, "Yeah…Uh-huh…WHAT?! Dude, that is not awesome! What do you mean I have to…MY PAY GOT WHAT?! ...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Ooh! Now this is going to be awesome!"

He hung up and grinned at the audience.

"Slight change of plans, kiddies! It's going to be a whoppin' 40 campers! They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat-ha ha-and leave Total Drama Island...for good!

He moved to a campfire pit.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive...a marshmallow," Chris continued before he took a bite of one marshmallow, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies..."  
The scene changed to a swarm of flies buzzing around.

"...Grizzly Bears..."  
A grizzly bear scared the flies off.  
"...Disgusting Camp Food..."

The scene changed to a plate with a giant grub with a mustache.

"Hey now!" The grub winked.

It went back to Chris.  
"...And each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on...TOTAL.....DRAMA......ISLAND!"

* * *

"It's time to meet our fifty campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why," Chris gave a sadistic smile as a boat came up.

A girl came off it. She was a young brunette with a green blouse, braces, glasses and her hair in a ponytail.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asked.  
Beth ran up and gave Chris a hug.  
"It's so incredulous to meet you," Beth said as she released him and observed his height, "Wow; you're much shorter in real life."  
"Uh...thanks..." Chris slowly stepped away from her, "And here comes DJ."

The next contestant to come to the cock was a tall African-Canadian. He was well built and much taller than either Beth or Chris.

"D.J.", Chris greeted the young man in front of him.

"Yo Chris," D.J. said as he gave Chris a high five.

He then looked around with a confused look.

"Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"  
"Yo, dawg, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa," Chris replied.  
DJ muttered while moving to the end of the dock, "Looked a lot different on the application form..."

The next was a girl Goth with black and moonlight-blue hair, a black vest, a black and blue skirt, a blue shirt, and black boots with long black and blue stripped stockings.

"You mean we're staying here?" the girl asked.  
"No, you're staying here, my crib is an air stream with A.C., that away," Chris grinned.  
"I did NOT sign up for this," the girl said as she glared at Chris with venom in her eyes.  
"Actually, Gwen..." Chris held up a large stack of papers, "...You did."  
Gwen took the contract, ripped it up, and threw it in the water.  
"The great thing about lawyers is, they make LOTS of copies," Chris gave his sadistic smile once more as he held up a copy of the papers.  
"I am not staying here," Gwen said as she turned to the boat.  
"Cool, I hope you can swim though, 'cuz your ride just left."  
The boat was already leaving the island.  
Gwen kicked Chris' leg, "JERK!"

The next campers off the boat were two beavers. One had yellow fur with a purple nose and a spiky hairstyle while the other had yellow instead of white in his eyes, brown fur, a mono-brow, fang-like buckteeth with three fangs coming out of the sides of the back of his mouth, and a scowl.

"Um…Should I call Animal Control on these two?" Chris asked.

"Hey, you spooty host!" the brown beaver growled, "What's with this place? I want a spooty lawyer!"

"Whoa! A talking beaver! Awesome for the ratings, man!" Chris grinned.

"Hello," the yellow beaver said, "I am Norbert and this is my brother, Dagget, but you can just call us Dag and Norb."

"Ooh… Hey, Norb, look at her face!" Dag laughed, pointing at Beth.

"Shut up, you mo-no-chromatic idiot," Norb said, slapping the back of Dag's head.

While this rather meaningless discussion took place, the next camper had arrived. The man was obviously of Asian decent, not only because of his own physical appearance, but also his outfit. The man wore a long kimono, sandals, and even possessed a sword that was strapped to his waist. When Chris noticed the man's arrival, he ran up to him.

"Yo," shouted Chris, "What's up?"

Silence came from teh samurai before he bowed and walked over to the others.

The next one off was a teen blond with a cowboy hat, a pink jacket without a shirt, a necklace, brown shorts, and sandals.

"Chris McLean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man."  
"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island, man."  
"Thanks, man."  
"If he says "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke," Gwen muttered.

"Ditto," Kevin nodded.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" Chris introduced the next contestant.

The scene then cut to cowboy boots and then camera moved up her well developed body to her blond head as sultry R&B music plays in the background.

"Not too shabby!" Chris winked.  
Lindsay then waved as she said sweetly, "Hiiii!"

She walked over to Chris.

"Okay, you look so familiar!"  
"I'm Chris McLean."

His introduction didn't seem to register with a puzzled-looking Lindsay, so he tried to jog her memory.

"The host...of the show?"  
Lindsay than replied, thinking she now knows, "Oh, that's where I know you from!"  
"Uhh...yeah..."

"Man! I see two hotties!" a voice called.

Everyone heard the voice yelped as two fists were heard whacking a coconut. Everyone turned to the boat to see a punk in blue jean shorts, a black skull shirt, a white shirt under it, a green Mohawk, and piercings on his body rubbed his head as a boy around 16 with silver hair, a purple jumpsuit, orange armor, red cables that resembled a scarf, orange and white gloves with no finger tips, and a scar on his head that hid behind a girl around 17 with silver hair, an orange jacket, orange and white sleeves, a white utility belt, and a purple jumpsuit with orange and white running shoes blew her fists.

"Duncan! Dude! Ha-ha! You got hit by a girl..." Chris laughed.  
Duncan jumped off the boat and brought Chris up to his face, "I don't like surprises..."  
"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to "juvie...'"  
Duncan then let him go, "Okay, then." Duncan quickly retreated behind D.J. in fear of the mention of returning to juvenile hall.

"Ashe, Grey, sup?" Chris asked.

"It's alright, dude," Grey replied.

"Nice to be on the show," Ashe smirked.

As this was occurring, three new competitors were coming up. One was a fairly fat man who had brown hair, wore glasses, and had a white dress shirt. His two companions were far stranger than he was. One was a baby, who was dressed in red overalls and he had a football shaped head. The third member was perhaps the weirdest of all of them. That camper was in fact a pure white dog. They were all screaming as the fat man drove the boat. It hit a rock and sent all of them flying into the air.

"HOWARD STERN'S VAGINA!" the fat man screamed before they all landed on the dock.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" DJ gasped.

"Alright," said Chris, completely unaffected by the sight before him, "Let's welcome our next three campers; Peter, Stewie and Brian."

As Peter, Brain and Stewie went to join the other campers, another camper had arrived. He was a boy around 12 with his brown hair in a pineapple-like shape. He wore a large red, long-sleeved shirt, blue baggy shorts, a yellow necklace resembling a shooting star, strange green visors, and a blue cell-phone-like device and emerald eyes. He waved before trying to step off the boat, only for the ramp to break and make him fall into the water.

"Okay," said Chris stunned at the development, "That's Geo Stellar in case anyone here actually cares, and he comes Chrome Dokuro."

A girl around 15, possibly 16, stepped off the dock. She wore a green Kokuyo Middle School uniform, had her purple hair in a pineapple shape, and he her left eye covered by an eye patch with a flaming skull on it.

"Are you alright?" Chrome asked as she tried to help Geo out of the water.

"I'm alright," Geo replied, "Thanks."

"Oh man, now that was rich!" a voice said from it.

"Can it, Omega-Xis," Geo said as he opened the device to show the screen had greed radiation in blue armor with a shooting star on the torso armor.

The next camper off was another dog. He had pink fur and a dog collar that read, "Courage."

"Everyone, this is Courage Bagg," Chris said.

"Hello there, Courage," Brian said, "My name's Brian."

Courage gave off a few yips as he shook Brian's paw. The next two campers were a blue hedgehog in red racing shoes with a white stripe on them along with a gold buckle, white socks, white gloves, and emerald eyes and a twin-tailed fox with marigold and white fur, eyes as blue as the sky, and shoes like the hedgehog's shoes. He also had white gloves.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox!" Beth gasped.

"Dude, that is wicked! How'd you get them on the show?" Geoff asked.

"They asked," Chris replied, "Nice to have you on the show, you two."

"Heh. Thanks, Chris," Sonic grinned as he did a good-guy pose.

"Hi," Tails waved.

The next camper got off. He made some campers remind themselves of Napoleon Dynamite. He had orange hair, glasses, pimples, a blue shirt with a cartoon explosion, a white shirt under it, and white jeans. He carried an electric keyboard.

"Yo, Harold, sup?" Chris asked.

He looked around.

"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.  
"You got it," Chris replied.  
"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!" Harold pumped his fist.

"Alright, LeShawna's in the house," said a large African-American girl.

LeShawna, as the girl was called, was heavy set and had shirt with fruit on the front. As she walked down the dock, she began her attempt at psyching the remaining campers out.

"Ya'll might as well give up," she said, "I came here to win!"

Harold then said, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."  
"Excuse me?!" LeShawna asked.  
"You're real big... and loud."  
LeShawna rolled up a sleeve, but was held back by Ashe and Grey.

"What did you say to me?! Oh no, you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!!" LeShawna threatened as Harold began to use karate moves, "And I'll prove it by winning this!"

"No way!" a voice barked, "I will win that money!"

"Eh, can it, Daff," a second voice stated.

The next boat dropped off two passengers. One was a grey and white rabbit with cartoon gloves and a carrot. The other was a black duck with a white ring around his neck and orange feet and bill.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?" the rabbit asked.

"No way," Chris chuckled, "Oh man. It is such an honor to have you here, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck."

"THIS is where we're staying?! I demand a lawyer!" Daffy complained.

Chris waved a copy of Daffy's contract.

"You're…Despicable," Daffy spat at Chris.

"Duck, move it," Chris said in an annoyed tone.

The next one off was a teen with black hair, a green shirt with a dark-green handprint on it.

"Yo, Trent!" Chris grinned.

Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work," Trent complimented.  
"Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris pumped his fist.

The next girl on the dock was a blonde with her hair in a ponytail, a blue hoodie, blue jean shorts, and a surfboard.

Duncan remarked, "Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."  
"I thought we were going to be on a beach," she replied.  
Chris grinned, "We are."

A seagull with a soda holder on its neck got washed into the water.  
"Great..." the girl sighed.  
"All right, that makes..." Chris began before she bonked him on the head with her board, "OW! Darn it, that hurt!"

Duncan laughed at him before the girl got him with her board.

"ITE!" Duncan yelped.

"Hello, I'm Geoff."

"Hi. I'm Bridgette," the girl said, turning to face Geoff while everyone ducked her board of doom.

The next camper showed up as the two shook hands. He was big, fat, and blond. His hair curled a tiny bit at the ends. He wore a white shirt with a blue Maple Leaf on the front and '00' on the back, green jean shorts, and black and white shoes.

"Whoo hoo! Chris! What's happenin'?!" the fatty laughed, "This is awesome! Whoo hoo!!"  
Chris couldn't help but laugh, "Owen! Welcome!"  
Owen grabbed Chris in bear hug, "Awesome to be here, man! Yeah! Man, this is just so...."

"Awesome?" Gwen asked.  
"Yes, awesome! Whooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?" Owen asked.

"Maybe."

"Whooooo!"  
"You about finished?" Chris asked.  
"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched! Hey, who's that?"

This camper was a young man with a golden tan and a body that appeared that it had been sculpted by some Greek artist. When he neared the dock, all the girls, and Owen and Stewie, looked in awe at the apparent god that was in front of them. The only two girls that seemed unaffected was Ashe, who was talking to Grey.

"Yo Justin," greeted Chris, "What's up bro?"

"Not much."

"Just so you know; we chose you completely based on your looks."

"I can live with that."

He then walked over to the others.

"I like your pants," Owen complimented.  
"Thanks, man."  
"'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?  
"No, just...had them for a while."  
"Oh, cool," Owen said before scolding himself, "Stupid!"

Two screams were heard. It came from two girls hugging each other a squealing in girlish joy. They both had black and white shirts and pink shorts. One was skinny and of African descent, the other was large and Caucasian.

"Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks," Luna smiled softly.  
"Oh my gosh. Sadie, look, it's a summer camp!" the African-Canadian exclaimed.  
"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp. EEEEEEEE!" the chubby squealed.

"Yeesh," Daffy muttered, "Those two must be experimental twins gone horribly wrong."

"I'm down with that," Duncan agreed.

The next two campers got off. One was a girl with red hair, a pink hoodie with green and pink near-shoulder-length fingerless gloves, green shorts, and green and pink socks under her pink running shoes and a yellow guitar. The hoodie also had two puffs on both sides of the hoodie. The other was a large man in a white gi, a white bandana, and glasses.

"Hello, Sonia," Chris greeted, "This your new bodyguard?"

Sonia shook her head.

"I just met him," Sonia replied.

"So then that means you're Genma Saotome, right?" Chris asked.

"That's correct," the man bowed.

Sonia walked over to Geo and waved, blushing a little. Geo, blushing, waved back.

"And here is our next competitor; Noah!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at a well tanned egg head in a sweater-vest.

Noah gave an impassive look at the current campers, and then turned to Chris.

"You got that list of my life threatening allergies, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure someone did."

"Thanks," Noah replied sarcastically as he then walked over to Duncan, "Hey, nice piercings. You do them yourself?"

"Yeah," Duncan replied just as he grabbed Noah's lip and a needle, "You want one?"

"Um, no thanks. Can I have my lip back?" Duncan let go, "Thanks."

"Ezekiel," Chris greeted the next camper after the near violent exchange, "What's up, dude?"

Ezekiel, who wore a green hoodie and blue torque, looked up in the sky.

"I think I see a bird, eh," he said to nearly everyone's shock.

A bird with water-like blue flames coating it landed on the dock. It chirped before flying onto Sonia's should.

"Ezekiel, I know you don't get out much. You were home schooled by freaky prairie people, so just keep your mouth shut and try not to get eliminated on the first day," Chris said.

Ezekiel nodded. This time, three campers got off. One was a boy with his black hair in a pigtail, a red and gold Chinese shirt, silk black pants held by a white belt, and black silk shoes. The other was a girl with blue, near violet hair in a red and gold Chinese fighting outfit. The last one was a girl with long brown hair in a blue outfit and a giant spatula.

"Ni-Hao, Chris," the second girl giggled.

"Ni-Hao back at ya, Shampoo," Chris winked.

"You know Shampoo love Ranma," Shampoo glared at Chris, squeezing the arm of the pigtailed boy.

"Shampoo, get off," Ranma begged, pulling his arm out of Shampoo's grip.

"GET OFF HIM, YOU CRAZY CAT!" the girl with teh giant spatula demaned.

"Ukyo no match for Shampoo," Shampoo said as lightning shot from their eyes at each other.

A young woman with a dark tan and a gray sweater-vest walked off the boat with Chris helping her.  
"Thank you. Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all. I am Courtney. Watashiwa Courtney."  
Owen shook Courtney's hand, "How's it goin'? I'm Owen. You know Spanish?"

"It's Japanese," Geo explained, "You learned multiple languages in case one of the other campers was from another country, correct?"

Courtney nodded.

"And here comes Tyler coming up on a water ski!" Luna exclaimed.

Attached to the boat was a rope that was held by a red-wearing jock with brown hair and on water skis. Tyler slipped and crashed into Heather, knocking the two into the water.

The next one off was a girl in green clothing that resembled leaves and orange hair.

"Hi Chris, hi!"

"Hello, Izzy," Chris waved.

She fell off the boat, bonked her chin off the docks, and fell in the water.  
Tyler chuckled, "Ooh! That was bad."

Duncan pointed and laughed until Courtney slapped him on the back of his head.  
"Guys, she could be seriously hurt," Courtney scolded before she helped Izzy on the dock.  
"That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Izzy asked.  
Owen pointed at Izzy and exclaimed, "That is a good call!"

"Once everyone gets here," Chris said as a physically imposing girl in a purple tracksuit, a monobrow, and a glare-scowl combo came on the dock, "And here's another one; Eva."

Another camper came. He had well kept brown hair and he wore a collared shirt. He also had a missing tooth in the middle of his teeth.

"Cody. The Codester. The Codemeister!" Chris introduced.  
Cody replied, "Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright."  
He was about to say something to Maylu when LeShawna cut him off.

"Save it, short stuff."

Eva dropped her bag on Cody's foot, causing him to start hopping around.  
"Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?!"  
Eva replied with a blunt, "Yes."  
"She's all yours, man," Duncan said to DJ.

"Ciaosu," a voice said.

Chris paled as he looked down. It was a baby in a black fedora with a green chameleon on the rim.

"Reborn…" Chris gulped, "H-How's it going?"

"You do remember our deal?" Reborn asked.

"Y-Yes," Chris replied.

"Aw…Look at the cute little baby," Owen cooed as he put the baby on his shoulder.

The next boat dropped off three boys. The tallest had black hair, a soft smile, a blue jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, and carried a bamboo sword. The second tallest had silver hair, a scowl-glare combo with his green eyes, a cigarette in his mouth, a white jacket over a red shirt, and a black belt holding his black pants up. The shortest had large, gravity-defying, spiky, auburn hair, auburn eyes, an orange hoodie with white stripes on two parts of the hoodie, and blue jeans. He also had a soft smile…until he saw Reborn and yelped.

"Reborn!" The smallest gasped, "Are you…"

"Yes," Reborn replied, "You're not getting away from your education that easily, Da-Me Tsuna."

"NOOOOO!!!" Tsuna cried as he fell to his knees.

"Bastard…" the silver-haired boy growled, "You lied."

"Oh. I always wanted to go to camp," the tallest smiled.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! No Bombs!" Tsuna begged.

"Hai, Juudaime…" the silver-haired boy sighed.

"And I'm guessing you're Yamamoto?" Chris asked.

"Yep!" the tallest smiled.

The samurai walked over to Yamamoto and looked at him in the eyes for a few minutes.

"I wish you luck, my fellow swordsmen," the man bowed.

"It's a miracle!" Chris sneered, "He can talk in more than five words!"

Yamamoto walked over to Sonia.

"I see Kojirou likes you," Yamamoto smiled, "Hello. My name is Yamamoto."

"Sonia," the guitarist said with a small smile.

The next campers got off their boat. The first was short and had three hairs sticking up. The next was tall and had a green jacket on. This camper smelled incredibly bad, but he was apparently strong as he carried three large duffel bags. The third member wore a ski hat and a red shirt. While his arms were scrawny, he was still some how able to lift and carry a refrigerator.

"Remind me Eddy," said the sock headed boy in a strained voice, "Why do we need a refrigerator again?"

"Well sock-head," Eddy, the short one said, "You're the one who said we 'needed to be prepared.' Right, Ed?"

"Butter toast!" exclaimed Ed, the tall smelly boy.

The fridge was then lifted by a rugged boy with blue hair, a yellow shirt with a red stripe on it, and blue jeans. He also had a deep tan and was riding on a pig with a lot of suitcases and various items.

"Here, Double the D Ed-Boy," the boy said, "Rolf shall help carry the white container of refreshing consumables. Wilfred; MUSH!"

Chris gulped as a figure stepped out. He had cobalt hair, emerald eyes, a blue business suit, and-the most impressive feature-eight fox tails and a pair of fuzzy fox ears.

"I am Cobalt," the man said, "I'm the elder brother of Rico, the Producer who bought this competition. I will be here to be a nuisance to Chris and to make sure he doesn't do something that could kill everyone."

Chris frowned at Cobalt.

"Mr. Cobalt Eruption Walker," Chris said through a forced smile, "Always nice to have the producer's big brother out to see the show in progress."

"Time for the group photo for the promos!" Chris said, "Huddle together on the Dock oh Shame, kiddies."

LeShawna, while Chris is trying to take the photo, exclaimed, "Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!"

"Hang on," Chris said, "I've gotta load the camera."

Cobalt took the camera from Chris and checked it.

"It's a digital camera," Cobalt sweatdropped.

"Oops…" Chris sweatdropped before he held the camera up, "Say 'Wawanakwa!'"

Before anyone could say a single letter of the word, the dock collapsed. Chris fell on the deck, laughing, until Cobalt kicked him off the boat.

"Everyone, dry up! I'll see you all at the campfire," Cobalt spoke before the boat puttered off, "Looks like you're all washed up, Chris!"

"Any of you laugh and your first challenge will be to kill the one who laughed," Chris threatened.

Everyone gulped.

"And any reason why you three are a girl, a cat, and a big old panda, Ranma, Shampoo, and Genma?"

"Jusenkyo," Ranma-Chan, now a red-haired girl sighed.

Shampoo, now a small pink cat with blue, near-violet, highlights, mewed as Genma, now a big old panda, held up a sign that said 'Jusenkyo' in Japanese Calligraphy.

"Well this makes this so much cooler!" Chris grinned a sadistic grin, "With aqua-shape shifters, the ratings will skyrocket!"

* * *

As the now dry campers were sitting near the campfire, Cobalt and a now dry Chris arrived. Chris still appeared to be ticked off at the producer, but he seemed to put it away long enough to explain the game to the campers.

"This," Chris explained, "Is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eighteen weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends."

As Chris said this, several things happened in unison; Duncan threatened Harold with a fist, Geo and Sonia gulped, and Owen farted, which caused Trent, who was standing behind him, to fall unconscious. Peter then let out a louder fart. The two then began to play 'Duel of the Banjos' in fart version.

"The camper who manages to last the longest, with out getting voted off, will win one hundred thousand dollars," Chris exclaimed.

As he said this, money signs appeared in the eyes of Eddy and Ashe as they began to imagine what they could buy.

"Excuse me, what would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her," Duncan gave an aroused growl to Courtney.

"I don't get it," Sonia whispered.

"Me neither," Geo shrugged.  
Heather asked, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

Lindsay waved her hand, "Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

This got glares from many of the girls.  
"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

"You will all be living in one of four cabins; two for boys and two for girls," Reborn explained.

Katie then spoke up, "I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die."

Then Sadie followed with, "And I will break out in hives! It's true."

Gwen looked away from the twins, "This cannot be happening…"

"I agree," Daffy nodded, "But I've pinched everyone here and no one has woken up, so it must be true."

Owen then grabbed both him, Gwen, Geo, and Sonia.

"Come on guys," he said, "It'll be like a big sleep over."

Tyler then added his own two cents,

"At least you won't have to sleep next to him;" he said, gesturing towards Duncan, who at that moment happened to be giving a deer a noogie.

"Here's the deal;" said Chris as he got out a sheet of paper, "When I call your name go stand over there, you will be forming the first team."

He began to list the names of the first team.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Tails, Geo, Sonia, Grey, Brian, Stewie, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Beth, Katie, Shampoo, Norbert, Owen, Ranma, Dagget, Bugs Bunny, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah," Chris then grabbed a large roll of cloth, "From this moment on, you are officially known as…"

The linen unraveled, revealing a gopher.

"The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah!" shouted Owen, "I'm a gopher!"

"Wait a minute," Katie interrupted, "What about Sadie?!"

"The rest of you over here," said Chris who completely ignored the question, "Geoff, Sonic, Chrome, D.J., Bridgette, Tyler, Courage, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Peter, Gokudera, Daffy Duck, Genma, Ashe, Duncan, Eva, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Rolf, Ukyo, Harold, and… Jack?"

Chris gave a confused look at the paper.

"Wait a minute. Who's Jack, dudes?"

His question was answered when the Samurai walked over with the rest of the team.

Chris then scowled, "What kind of name is Jack for a samurai?!"

Reborn kicked Chris in the shin.

"Anyway; you guys are known as the Killer Bass-OW!" Chris glared at Reborn, who had jumped onto Owen's shoulder and fallen asleep.

"But Katie is a gopher!" exclaimed Sadie.

"Alright campers," said Chris despite the interruption, "You will be filmed in all public areas in the camp."

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Chris: You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: Um… Okay … so far this sucks.

Geo: I still don't get how Cobalt made a time machine. *Omega-Xis appears beside Geo* **Who cares? I finally get to be like Phil of the Future!** Baka… **ACK!** But that does explain how Sonia is here. **I just hope that out of tune harp isn't here. ***Banging on the door with a scream 'OMEGA-XIS!!!'* **Crikey!** I guess that means Sonia's outside.

Sonia: It's really nice here. I still can't believe that this place is the same place where I like to relax and be away from my crazy manager. I'm glad Geo's here as well. *blushes* N-Not that I love him! I-I mean he's my first human friend. Please tell me that this won't be shown to Geo…*blushes harder*I-I mean to anyone at all!

Lindsey: *facing the toilet, back to the camera* I don't get it, where's the camera guy?

Loon: *It was putting on lipstick before it noticed the camera*

Owen: Hey everyone, check this out, I have something very important to say. *He then farts and laughs*

Geo: Now this is a bit...weird...What if someone wants to use the bathroom in here?

Lindsey: (using the bathroom, obviously not noticing the camera due to her reading a magazine)

Izzy: Hey, where's the camera? Is it here? (She lifted the toilet) Nope. (giggles before pouring a large amount of vinegar into the toilet before dropping a few pills into it) Wait fifteen minutes.

Tails: I'm scared here. Sonic and I are on different teams and he's the only one I know here.

Sonic: This sucks. I promised Yuki that I'd keep an eye on Tails, but he ends up on the different team! I'M DEAD! I'm in more trouble than that time my Uncle Speedy got that speeding ticket.

_

* * *

_

The scene showed a Speedy Gonzales in front of a police mouse, holding a bottle of vodka.

"_You realize you were going 100 on a 10 mile zone, yes?" the officer asked._

"_Si, senor. But I need to go home and bone my wife," Speedy gave a drunk laugh before puking on the officer and passing out._

* * *

Sonic: o.O; WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Peter: Okay, who shot off a cutscene in here?! Huh!? Was it you, ya damn camera! *punches the camera, breaking it*

(CC)

* * *

Chris then turned to the campers.

"Okay," he said, "Let's find your cabins."

The campers then followed Chris for a short distance, and then they saw two medium sized cabins.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin, while the Bass are in the west cabin."

(Gopher)

The Gopher girls walked into their cabin to be greeted with a reminder of their past experience at summer camps; Bunk beds.

"This cannot be happening…" whined Heather as she stood in the cabin entrance. She was quickly pushed aside by a ticked off Gwen.

"Stop griping about it," said Gwen as she set up her bunk.

"Shut up weird Goth girl."

"Hey," Gwen looked up to see the computer geek, Cody, staring at her, "How is i…"

"NAUGHTY BOY!" a voice barked.

Shampoo drop-kicked Cody into the ground, knocking him out and sticking his head through the floor.

"Um, Chuck, where's the bathroom?" Lindsey asked.

"It's 'Chris' and they're over there in the communal bathrooms."

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic."  
Chris slapped his forehead, "Not communion, communal."  
Gwen explained, "It means we shower together. Idiot."

"AWW! NO FAIR!"

Owen spoke as he and a few of his fellow Gophers went to the Male Gopher cabin, "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?"

Noah, Trent, Geo, and Eddy gave blank stares.

"I mean no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them," Owen stammered, "I mean..."

He ran into the cabin.

* * *

(CC)

Eddy: *laughing* WHAT AN IDIOT!!!

Duncan: *laughing* Is that dude gay or what?

Trent: I feel sorry for Owen.

Geo: Owen-san…*sighs as he sees Omega-Xis laughing up a storm*

(END)

* * *

"Excuse me, Chris," Chris then turned away from Owens's attempt to prove he was not gay to see Geoff on the cabin deck, "Will there be any chaperone's while were here?"

"You're all sixteen years old. The same age as a consular in training at a normal summer camp. So, other than my self, the producer's brother, and the cook, you will have no adult supervision. But before you do something stupid, remember you are setting an example for the younger campers. Alright, you all have one hour to unpack before you meet in the mess hall."

"Nice," Geoff commented on the lack of supervision.

He walked in and came out, blushing madly.

"Why are you blocking the door?" Yamamoto asked.

"That silver-haired chick is changing, dudes," Geoff replied.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: HENTAI!!!

Geoff: Okay. I did a bad thing. I'd better apologize later when she calms down.

Yamamoto: Wow. I like this.

Reborn: Ciaosu. I suggest you know I WILL make sure Da-Me Tsuna wins.

Tsuna: I have the strangest feeling that Reborn's going to do something I'll regret.

(END)

* * *

"LISTEN UP!"

A very tall and muscular African-American in a chef's outfit was standing behind a counter. In his arms he held a pot of a suspicious substance.

"I serve it three times a day! And you will eat it three times a day!" he shouted, "Grab a tray! Get your food!! And sit your buts down now!!!"

"Have a cow," Owen muttered as a few Gophers began to snicker.

"What's that?!" screamed Chef, "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you!"

"Um, I really didn't say anything important."

"I'm sure you didn't."

As the campers moved up the line, many were disgusted by the Sloppy Joes Chef was serving.

As soon as Gwen got her food-which looked like brown slop-she said, "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Chef took a hammer and smacked her food, which went flying onto her face and into her hair.

"Okay, then," Gwen said, a bit shaken, before stepping away.

Suddenly, five of the Sloppy Joes rose and tried to attack Jack, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Eva, and Bugs. Bugs whacked the monster with a giant mallet, Jack killed his with his katana, Yamamoto's bamboo sword turned into a katana with a blue water-like blue flame around it and he used a strange sword style to kill his, and Gokudera blew it up with a tiny stick of dynamite. Chris walked into the mess hall completely ignorant of the chaos that had just taken place.

"So," he asked, "How's lunch?"

"Yo, my man," Geoff spoke rather uncomfortably, "Could we order a pizza or something?"

Just as he finished that sentence however, a cleaver went right over his head and nearly took off his hat.

"Whoa!" Geoff exclaimed as he turned to Chef, who now wielded a butcher knife, "It's cool! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?"

Everyone in the cafeteria quickly nodded their heads in fear.

"Alright, eat up, because your challenge begins…" Chris held up one finger, "In one hour."

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Katie fearfully.

"It's our first challenge," D.J. said reassuringly as he put some strange seasoning on his Sloppy Joe before eating it.

"How hard can it be?" Geo pondered.

One hour later, the campers were standing on top of a cliff, in their bathing suits. D.J. probably expressed the feeling that each one of the campers was enduring the best as Omega-Xis laughed from the device Geo had.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Me: *sighs in relief* I am so glad my friends on this site helped me get back to being my writing self.**** DAN88, ShinobiLegend101, Shelby-chan, Aerox215, Rattler-san, Apapa1515-chan, and anyone who I didn't mention that encouraged me…Thanks you all for helping me get over this. Also, if anyone had a cameraman/intern on Total Drama Revised, they are welcome to come back if you want them to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: A new chapter!

* * *

**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 50 Campers came on the show, a beloved host was pushed over by a big meanie, and Sloppy Joes attacked some campers when they were easily defeated by Bugs, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Jack, and Eva. Confession Cams revealed a shock; Geo and Sonia are from the future. Awesome for the ratings! How'd the meanie do that? Ten bucks on my paycheck. Now, the campers are going to their first challenge.

DJ: It's our first challenge.

Geo: How hard can it be? (changes scene to the cliff)

Dagget: SPOOOOOOT!!!!

Gwen: I did not sign up for this.

* * *

"Your challenge is three-fold;" Chris explained, "Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette smiled.

"If you look down," Chris continued, "You'll see two target areas. Originally, the larger area was suppose to be filled with man-eating sharks, bu-OW!"

"It is now filled with a few dolphins trained by the Vongola Family," Reborn interrupted, standing over the wounded Chris.

* * *

(CC: Confession Cam)

Tsuna: EEK! Not those dolphins again!

Bugs: Eh…Dolphins? Doc, those ain't scary.

Courage: (translated) I hate dolphins. One tried to take Muriel away because we were too 'pre-evolved.' I would have liked it if we let Eustace stay down there, but I did like the month we got to keep him in the fishbowl. (Holds up a photo of a skinny old man in green overalls and a yellow rolled-up sleeve shirt with a red hat and tiny glasses on his bald head in a fish bowl the size of Chef with a mini-castle and a coral reef in it. Laughs)

Bridgette: Aw…Dolphins? Now that's so sweet of Reborn.

Gokudera: Those dolphins better not try and hurt the Juudaime again.

Ezekiel: What's a dolphin?

Ashe: Dolphins? If these are Pseudoroids, I'm going to kill them.

Daffy: Dolphins?! What's next? The sadistic host giving us money for a challenge?

(End)

* * *

"And, as a bonus, I'll give one of the campers every challenge a Total Drama Medal, or TDM for short," Cobalt said as he held up a silver medal with the words 'TDI' on one side and a picture of a fox and a wolf nuzzling each other lovingly on the other side, "This medal gives you immunity if you're on the losing team and, at the end of the show, you get a bonus 5 big ones!"

Omega-Xis' jaw dropped.

* * *

(CC)

Omega-Xis: Geo, you better win that medal at least once! I want BattleCards!

(End)

* * *

"First up-ow-The Killer Bass!" Chris grinned as he got up, rubbing his bruised back.

"Oh, wow," Bridgette had a look of pure terror on her face as she looked over the side, "So, who's up first?"

Crickets chirped.

"Don't sweat it guys," Owen grinned in a rather reassuring way, "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

* * *

_"We have to test the stunts," Chris said to Chef who was wearing a bathing suit, "You know that."_

_"Do I look like an intern to you?"_

_"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on! Jump, you big Chicken. Bok-bok!"_

_Chef then put on his goggles and muttered, "They don't pay me enough for this job…"_

_Chef then made the perilous jump into the lake. He landed safely enough, but he missed the safe zone. Before he knew it, he was being chased by the Sharks until he reached shore._

_"Well…" commented Chris as he scratched something off on his clipboard, "That seems safe enough. Right, Reborn?"_

_Reborn just smiled._

* * *

"Well…Here goes nothing…" Yamamoto smiled before jumping off the cliff.

He landed in the safe area. A dolphin jumped over the ring and helped Yamamoto onto the boat.

"Oh, thanks!" Yamamoto smiled as he pulled a fish out of his blue, water-theme swim trunks, "Here you go."

"Where'd that fish come from?" Chris asked.

* * *

(CC)

Yamamoto: My old man told me to bring some fish along. I'm happy he did. I don't think those cute little guys would want any money.

(End)

* * *

"I…I can't do it…" Tsuna whimpered as he shook in place.

"Your team is counting on you," a voice said as a gloken aimed at his head.

Tsuna looked up in fear at Reborn, who was holding the gun.

"What's he…" Duncan began as Reborn pulled the trigger.

BANG!!

"Aw, dude!" Chris screamed.

Sonia nearly passed out as she fell over into Geo's arms. Both blushed heavily as Sonia got back up while they looked away from each other. Suddenly, Tsuna's body glowed slightly as his eyes snapped open, filled with a strange look of desire and determination. He shot up into the air as a flame appeared on his forehead.

"RE…BORN!!!" Tsuna roared as he jumped off, "TO JUMP WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"And now a shot to each ankle for a Propeller Shot," Reborn said as the gun turned into a sniper rifle.

He fired two blue bullets before they split and hit Tsuna's ankles, causing tem to spin like propellers. He hit the safe zone, but shot right out of it. The dolphins charged at him, surprisingly all of tem baring razor-sharp fangs.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsuna roared as he socked all four of them away from his path to shore.

Everyone stared at Reborn with shocked looks…before a few of them facefaulted from seeing a snot bubble appear from his nose along with his green and black rifle as it changed into the chameleon on his hat.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: Wow…Never judge a book by their cover. Am I right?

Bugs: Eh…Where was he when I won my fifth Emmy?

Daffy: Okay…Who taught that chameleon how to do that? A loon from Wacky World?

Gokudera: Awesome, Juudaime!

(End)

* * *

Gokudera jumped next and landed in the safe zone. As he got on the boat, a dolphin bit his bottom and ripped the back of his red storm-style swim trunks off, causing everyone except for a few to laugh. Gokudera responded to this by flipping the laughers off.

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: Why did Gokudera-kun do that and not complain?

Omega-Xis: THAT BASTARD FLIPPED ME OFF!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!

Geo: Why did Gokudera do that? I don't get people sometimes…

Courage: (translated) That Gokudera guy scares me. He must have something dangerous about him besides his glare-scowl thing or my name is Apollo Flame…And it's not.

(End)

* * *

Genma and Ezekiel jumped next. Ezekiel hit the cliff and spun into the safe zone after Genma hit the water. Genma came out with Ezekiel on his back and swam to shore, ignoring the shocked dolphins.

* * *

(CC)

Vongola Dolphin 1: (translated) I've never seen a man become a panda before.

Vongola Dolphin 2: (translated) If one of them turns into a cat and another into a girl, I'll eat a tree.

Vongola Dolphin 3: (translated) I maybe in the Mafia, but I have never heard of a man become a panda! What the hell?!

(End)

* * *

DJ shivered as he looked down.

"Scared, dude?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," DJ replied, "I had a bad experience at the pool once."

"That's okay," Chris said, patting the boy's back, "But that means you have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the challenge."

He put a hat resembling a rubber chicken on DJ's head.

"Um…DJ-kun?" Sonia asked as she and Geo walked over to the slumping DJ.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please look after Lyra and Omega-Xis while we try to jump?" Sonia asked, holding up a pink version of the device Geo had as Geo held his up.

"Sure, dudes," DJ smiled.

* * *

(CC)

DJ: Now that was so sweet of Sonia and Geo to ask me to take care of these things. (holds up the items) But I don't know what they are. (Omega-Xis and a blue harp with magenta flames on the ends, big jade eyes, and cartoon-like hands and arms appeared) AH! W-Who are you two? **I'm Omega-Xis. **_**I'm Lyra. Nice to meet you, DJ.**_Okay…Am I on something thanks to Chef's cooking or what? **Eh… Cobalt installed EM Wave Generators so we can come out of those Transer Cells.** Okay…Cool?

(End)

* * *

Sonic just took a look over the cliff and put on water wings before he jumped. The dolphins charged. Sonic gulped before grinned and began to move his legs under the water before he began to run on the water, getting to shore with ease.

"COWABUNGA!!!" Geoff shouted as he jumped.

"Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler whooped as he jumped.

Geoff hit the safe zone while Tyler…Tyler hit a dingy.

"Ouch…" Geo winched.

"Look out below!" Eva shouted.

Duncan fell with silence.

"Awesome!" Harold pumped his fist as he jumped.

He landed in the safe zone…in a split. Harold screamed. All the males, even Reborn, winched at that.

* * *

(CC)

Reborn: I tip my hat off to Harold. (tips his hat)

Tsuna: Did you see that? REBORN FLINCHED! HE NEVER FLINCHES!! WE'RE DEAD!!!

(End)

* * *

Bridgette went next. The dolphin that wore a green scarf swam over to the safe zone. Bridgette patted him on the head.

"Hello again," Bridgette giggled as the dolphin took her to shore.

* * *

(CC)

Dolphin 3: (translated) Bridgette took care of me when I was a baby. I got separated from my family in a bad storm. She nursed my broken flipper, gave me my scarf, and even read me stories at bedtime! I owe her my life.

(End)

* * *

Jack fell with silence before Ashe whooped as she jumped. Courage looked over the cliff one time and took a step away until he heard his team cheering. He turned to the camera.

"The things I do for love…" Courage moaned before taking a deep breath and jumped, screaming.

He landed in the safe zone. This time, the boat picked him up. A giant rat in a life-vest helped him on before taking him to shore.

"Thanks, Mr. Mouse," Courage said as he got off.

"No prob," the rat smiled before going away from shore.

Courage was then given kisses by the girls, minus Eva, and pats on the back by the boys and Eva.

Rolf jumped with silence. When he hit the water, he rode a shark to shore.

* * *

(CC)

Chris: Where'd that shark come from?

* * *

_The scene was earlier. Reborn was motioning for a dump truck to scoot back to the shore. It then released the shark.

* * *

_

Chris: Ooh…*door opens and Peter punched Chris in the face, giving him a black eye* **THAT'S FOR SETTING OFF ONE OF MY CUTSCENE, YA DOUCHE!**

(END)

* * *

"Okay…We're missing someone," Chris said after he counted.

Katie held Sadie's hands, "I'm not jumping without Sadie!"  
"We have to be on the same team, Chris."  
Sadie and Katie then asked in unison, "Please? Please? Can we? Can we, Chris? Can we? Can we?"  
Izzy volunteered, "I'll switch places with her."  
Chris growled, "Alright, fine, you're both on the Killer Bass now! Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers."  
The 'twins' screamed in joy, "Yes!"  
"That means you're up, girls."  
"We're coming, Killer Bass!" they shouted before they both jumped, "Aaaah!"

Both landed in the safe zone.

"HOWARD STERN'S PENIS!!!" Peter shouted as he did a cannonball.

The teen Gophers uncovered the ears of the children Gophers. Peter, unfortunately, was heading for some rocks. He screamed until a certain Marvel superhero swung in and began to put soft webbing on them. He then looked up to see Peter.

"Wow! Thanks, Spiderman!"

"Oh. I already saved you," Spiderman said as he took the webbing off.

Peter collided with it and fell into the water. The head dolphin and Vongola Dolphin 3 and 4 helped Peter to shore. Peter held his left knee and took deep breaths. Daffy, in a red and yellow one-piece swimsuit, did a swan dive off. He didn't come out of the water for a few minutes before he shot out of the water as the dolphins all chased him, wearing bibs and eating utensils.

"Heh. Looks like Daff is all washed up," Bugs chuckled.

"Excuse me, Chris," Courtney said, "I have a condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping."

"Yeah. It's called 'Spoiled Princess-itis,'" Bugs muttered, causing many of the Gophers to laugh.

"You can chicken out if you want," said Chris slyly, "But it might end up costing your team the win, and then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk. I have seen the other team, and I don't think twenty three of them will jump," Courtney stated as the entire gopher team looked ticked off at that statement.

* * *

(CC)

Geo: I don't like Courtney. Reminds me of Luna-sama way too much. I can handle Luna-sama, but not someone who acts like her.

Sonia: (growling) I HATE LUNA!!! (pauses) What made me scream that? This girl I know, Luna Platz, is after Geo-kun when he's his other self, Rockman. Personally, I hate it. She just loves him because he saved her. She doesn't even know how kind and caring Geo-kun truly is. (blushes) Did I just say that out loud? PLEASE DON'T TELL GEO-KUN! (blushes harder) OR ANYONE ELSE!

Omega-Xis: She reminds me of Luna. I hate Luna.

Lyra: I hate Luna, so I hate Courtney.

(End)

* * *

"Alright," Chris passed her a chicken hat, as she went down the escalator to be with her team.

"Okay," Chris tallied up the score, "That's twenty-three jumpers and two chickens. Gophers, you're up. And if you can beat that, we will give you carts to help you move the crates."

"So who's first?" Danny asked.

"Not me," Heather scoffed.

"And why not?" Norb asked.

"I'll get my hair wet. Duh! We're on national TV here, people and animals!"

"You're jumping."

"And if I refuse, surfboard-face?"

Norb's eyes narrowed before hitting Dag with a soccer ball. Dagget saw it and his eyes and body turned red as steam came out of his head.

"STUPID BALL!!!!" Dagget screamed before kicking it with all his might.

It ignited and hit Heather off the cliff.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: Whoa. Dude's got a leg.  
Gwen: Nice one, Dag!

Leshawna: Brother Beaver's got a serious kick! Props for Dag, y'all!

Bugs: My nephew Mark has that same kick. (holds up his wallet and opens it to show all 493 of his nieces and nephews pictures and points at the one on the top)

Omega-Xis: (laughing) Oh man! That bitch got what she deserved!

(End)

* * *

"I hate this show!" Gwen screamed as she and Leshawna jumped.

"UP YOUR NOSE!" Ed shouted, in only his filthy gray underwear and shoes, as he jumped.

He hit the water and the dolphins jumped out, gagging.

"Whoa…Not even the Vongola dolphins are immune to the stench that is Ed," Eddy, in red polka-dotted speedos, laughed.

"I see my forced dictionary lessons have been stimulating your intelligence, Eddy," Double D smiled.

Eddy and Double D took this chance to dive without having to worry about the dolphins. Dag and Norb jumped next, screaming as they hugged each other. Izzy laughed as she jumped, doing numerous flips and twists. Ranma, silently, went next. The dolphins all looked in shock as Ranma-Chan swam to shore. Shampoo went next with Justin. Both hit outside the safe zone. Two of the dolphins passed out at seeing Neko-Shampoo while the only female in the group of four drooled at the sight of a soaking Justin. She let him on her back and swam him to shore with Neko-Shampoo on his shoulders with him holding Shampoo's bikini. Ukyo dived next and flipped the dolphins with her spatula as she swam to shore.

"I thought this was a talent competition," Lindsey gulped as she looked over the cliff.

"Ha-ha…No," Chris grinned as he pushed Lindsey into the water.

Beth went next, choosing the chicken path, followed by and Cody, both jumping into the water. Sonia shivered as she looked over.

"I'm….I'm sorry…" Sonia whispered as she closed her eyes.

Geo walked over to her and held her hand. She turned to look at Geo.

"You can do this, Sonia-chan," Geo said with a soft look on his face, "I know you can."

Sonia gulped as she looked back at it.

"Would you like me to go first?" Geo asked.

Sonia nodded. Geo slowly let go of her hands and turned to the cliff. He took a deep breath and ran towards it.

* * *

(CC)

Geo: I was so frightened. But then again…I fought a giant, planet-eating monster, a being from a meteor, a guy from an alternate dimension, a boy that can see the Wave Roads and even turned into a super-powerful warrior, a guy that reminded me of Gundam, and a giant Electromagnetic Wave Road. So this was a walk in the park compared to all that.

Sonia: That was so nice of Geo-kun. (blushing with a soft smile) If Geo is seeing this, thank you.

(End)

* * *

Geo jumped off and landed outside the safe zone. The dolphins charged at Geo, fangs bared.

"Oh no…" Omega-Xis whispered before turning to DJ, "Throw the Transer Cell, big guy!"

"Why?" DJ asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Lyra screamed into DJ's ear.

DJ complied and threw the blue Transer Cell. Geo caught it.

"PASS CODE-003: ROCKMAN! EM WAVE CHANGE! ON-AIR!" Geo shouted.

Omega-Xis flew over to Geo and engulfed him in his flames. The flames parted to reveal Geo now in armor resembling Omega-Xis. His left hand was Omega-Xis' head and his hair was now red. His eyes were behind a red visor. He vanished before appearing on shore. The dolphins collided with each other and knocked themselves out. Geo and Omega-Xis separated.

"How'd you do that?" Heather demanded.

"It's something only Omega-Xis and I can do," Geo replied before swimming back into the water.

Sonia took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on Geo. The two surfaced in the safe zone, Geo carrying Sonia.

"Thank you, Geo-kun," Sonia, blushing, thanked.

"You're welcome," Geo smiled, "But are you okay, Sonia-chan? You're face is turning red."

He pressed his forehead to her forehead and she passed out. Bugs' ear began to spin and he flew down over the safe zone and dropped in.

"Dude…That was radical!" Chris laughed.

"And it counts," Cobalt added as Bugs helped Geo with Sonia.

Trent and Noah went next and made it into the safe zone. Brian and Stewie jumped and landed outside of it, but with the dolphins out cold, they made it out easy. Tails flew down by using his namesakes, landing in the safe zone. The last two were Grey and Owen.

"Wish me luck, big guy," Grey said, in orange and purple swim trunks.

"Good luck," Owen chuckled nervously, wearing green trunks.

Grey, back facing the water, did a flip off the cliff (Hey! A rhyme!) and did a splashdown in the safe zone. Mr. Mouse helped Grey into the boat. The dolphins came to after that.

"Now it's down to you, Owen. But no pressure."

Owen gave a small smile.

"Okay, there's pressure."

The smile disappeared.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: I was pretty darn nervous, I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call a strong swimmer.

Geoff: I look at this guy, and I say, there's no way he can do it.

Gwen: I thought, if he jumps, he's going to die.

Daffy: Dead duck jumping.

Dagget: (all wet) THAT WAS NUTS!

(END)

* * *

Owen slipped on water wings, as he prepared to jump. Chris, in an attempt to avoid a lawsuit, attempted to psyche up Owen.

"Take a good running start. You can do this, buddy."

Owen then said as he walked to the edge, "I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now!"  
LeShawna whispered, "Come on, big guy…"  
Owen closed his eyes tightly, than opened them before he took a running start.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Owen screamed as he jumped off the cliff, "Oh, !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

He landed, making an enormous splash that scattered the people everywhere.  
Owen cheered, "Yeah! Yeah! Who's the man?"  
Chris declared, "The winners; The Screaming Gophers!"  
"That was awesome, dude!" Trent called out until he noticed Owen had a frown on his face, "What's wrong?"  
"I think I lost my bathing suit."  
All the campers murmur in disgust. Sonia passed out again and just when she came to. Geo volunteered to carry her while the others used the carts to carry the crates they won.

"Hey, Bugs-san?" Geo pondered.

"Yeah, Geo?"

"Thanks."

"No prob, Doc," Bugs patted Geo's head, "Dat was pretty cool wot you did wit Omega-Xis, too."

"Thanks."

As the Gophers talked, the Bass had trouble. The only members of the team that had an easy time were Genma, still a panda, Ashe, Jack, DJ, and Eva. Tyler stopped to take a whiz before Katie and Sadie followed. As the three used the bushes and trees, an insect landed on Courtney's eye. She slapped it and winched.

"I think something just bit me," Courtney complained.

Daffy and Courage pushed on a single crate as a team and Daffy got a splinter.

The Gophers made it to camp.

"Okay, Gophers," Chris said, having his sadistic grin on, "You now must open the crates…with your teeth!"

"Can we eat the crates, but not the stuff inside?" Norb asked.

"Uh…sure?"

Bugs, now in a referee outfit, aimed a gun into the air as Dag and Norb took starting position. Bugs pulled the trigger and a stick with the flag bearing the word 'BANG!' came out. The two beavers jumped on the crates and ate them, leaving the stuff inside alone.

* * *

(CC)

Geo: O.O; Well…They ARE beavers… (Omega-Xis pops up) **That was amazing! Hey, Geo, think I can learn how to do that? **Uh…Sure? **YEAH!**

(End)

* * *

"All better now, ladies?" Eva asked as the 'twins' came back.

The group began to move on until Katie and Sadie began to scratch their behinds after a few minutes. Chris came up on an ATV.

"What's the holdup, people?" Chris asked.

"Their butts are itchy," Courtney replied.

Chris turned to look at her and screamed. Courtney's eye had swollen up.

"GUH! Oh my boxers, that's bad!" Chris yelped.

"Did you squat when you used the bathroom?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah?" A confused Katie replied.

"Did you happen to notice what type of plants you were squatting over?"

"They were oval shaped, green, and all over the place," explained Sadie.

"You guys squatted on poison ivy," Bridgette said with more than a little laughter in her voice.

The twins began screaming bloody murder as Bridgette began to push the other crates.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: Good thing I put down that all medical needs are taken from Chris' paycheck in the contracts. Courtney has an allergy inflicting her eye right now and Katie and Sadie are inflicted with posterior poison ivy. That comes out to a tiny dent was inflicted to Chris' removed paycheck for the day.

Chris: For some reason, I want to kill Cobalt, Rico. Sorry, bra, but I just have that feeling he took my pay in a tiny amount.

(End)

* * *

The Bass got to camp to see the Gophers working almost as one to make their hot tub. Geo, Double D, Tails, Norb, Grey, and Cody were looking at blueprints and making the motor while the others were either collecting water or building the hot tub. Sonia was still out cold as was lying down beside Geo.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of girls?" Leshawna asked.

"They're getting a drink," Geoff replied.

"Yeah. From their butts," Harold laughed.

Daffy fived him.

"Oh! What happened to your eye?!" Tails asked as he ran over to Courtney.

"Oh man! Now that's funnier than Beth!" Dag laughed, rolling on the floor as he pointed at Courtney's swollen eye.

"Nothing!" Courtney replied, "Just an allergy."

"I think it's getting worse, eh," Zeke said.

"Shut up," Courtney hissed, "We don't want them to know that. I was a CIT. I am our most important member."

* * *

(CC)

DJ: Someone has an ego. (Lyra appears) **I agree, DJ.** Say, aren't you supposed to be with Sonia right now? **And mess up such a cute moment those two are having? No way. I want them to be together.** Aw. Now that's sweet.

Daffy: She's got an ego almost as big as mine. (pauses as he realizes what he said) Forget what I said.

(End)

* * *

Geoff stood on top of the crates and faced his teammates.

"Alright!" he shouted at his teammates, "Look, we're behind, but we're not out! We have all made mistakes during this challenge. (Duncan and Panda-Genma: I haven't done anything wrong!) Some have made bigger ones than others, but we need to band together, win this challenge, and win that hot tub party! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Duncan was carving a skull into a piece of wood. Harold was sleeping. Ezekiel was picking his nose.

* * *

(CC)

Gwen: I kind of feel sorry for Geoff. I mean, he gets stuck on a team with the clumsy jock, wonder twins, a man that turns into a panda, and Ms. CIT. Plus, that speech wasn't too bad.

Bugs: Now dat speech deserves an award.

Snoopy and Courage: (clapping their hands at Geoff's speech)

D.J.: I personally thought that Geoff did an excellent job. I mean, at least we actually tried to make the tub after that. (Lyra appeared) **But, sadly, Ms. CIT decided to be a bit… **Dunce? **Ooh. I like that, DJ-san.** Thanks.

(End)

* * *

"Look guys," Courtney interjected, "We have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. And since I'm a CIT, I feel as though I'm the only one qualified."

The entire group looked incredulous at the CIT

"Where do we start, Cyclops?" Duncan broke the silence.

Geoff wanted to strangle Courtney now. She had ordered Jack to work on the engine, made the smallest members of the group work on the frame, and the rest to fetch water. As he watched this, he shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: Courtney should have let me take care of the motor, not the samurai. I can tell he knows a lot of things, but technology like a motor ain't one o' them.

Courage: Courtney's a female Eustace. Not good.

(End)

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris called.

He checked the Gopher's hot tub first. It had crystal clear water, a working motor, and a perfect frame. Chris put a finger in it as Cobalt poke a tail into it.

"92.5 degrees F," Cobalt said, "Perfect hot tub temp."

"This is one wicked hot tub, dudes," Chris stated.

The two then turned to the Bass' hot tub. It was leaking, the frame was weak and held together in places by duck tape that Daffy had, the engine was wrecked with some slashes in it, and the water was a swampy green.

"Yeah…I'm not putting my tail in there for fear of it being bitten off," Cobalt stated.

Chris poked it and the entire hot tub collapsed.

"This one… not so much," Chris frowned.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: I think I saw a few piranhas in there.

Reborn: Hmm…It appears that Cobalt is smarter than I thought. He may become a threat.

Chris: Dude, I've got a crazy baby as a co-host, a military man as a chef, and a mean old producer's brother. Sometimes I wonder what this show would be like if the old producers WEREN'T bought out.

(End)

* * *

"So that means the Screaming Gophers win it," Reborn said on Chris' shoulder.

The Gophers cheered, except for Geo and Sonia since Geo was keeping an eye on her while she was waking up. DJ walked over to the two and gave Sonia her Transer Cell back.

"Killer Bass, what can I say?" Chris shrugged, "Someone's going home tonight."

one.

"Hold on, Chris. I am not allowed to let anyone get voted off today. Rico hasn't got a chance to meet our campers yet," Cobalt said, "That and it's in their contracts I had to revise. It clearly states that no one is to be voted off until the third episode. But I still want you guys to talk about who you wanna vote off for next time."

* * *

(CC)

Chris: Darn you, Cobalt!

Rolf: Brave-Fox-Cobalt-Boy did a good thing for Rolf and his team, but he has also done great evil. For Rolf's team still has the she-devil-Courtney.

Geoff: Thank goodness. I'd hate for anyone to be sent home just yet…except for Heather…or Courtney…Mainly Courtney.

(END)

* * *

"Okay. So now we have to decide on who gets voted off," Courtney said.

"I say you, Princess," Duncan stated.

"Why me?!" Courtney demanded.

"One; you scare the crap outta Zeke, the big guy, and the pink mutt," Duncan stated as he pointed at the shivering Zeke, Courage, and DJ who were hiding behind Ashe and Genma, "And two; you didn't jump."

"I don't get why we lost, eh," Zeke stated, "I mean, they have more girls than we do, eh."

All the girls, minus Kim and Ashe, gawked at him.

"…What?"

Ashe calmly walked over to Zeke and placed her hand on his shoulder. She then roared in pure rage before picking Zeke up with one hand and threw him through a wall. Luckily, Grey jumped into the path and took the blow.

"You okay, Zeke?" Grey asked as he dusted himself off after helping Zeke up.

"Who's Zeke, eh?"

"You," Grey replied, "I guess that's your nickname."

"Oh," Zeke realized, "So that's why I got this, eh."

"Listen, we may be on different teams, but I know you in a way," Grey said, patting Zeke on the shoulder, "I made a sexist comment unknowingly when I first met Ashe and she threw me through THIRTY buildings."

"How are you still alive, eh?"

"I'm a Reploid, or a modified human clone modified with robotics," Grey explained, "I got this scar on my face when she threw me through twenty of those buildings. After that, she taught me everything she knew and how to NOT end up being attacked by girls for what I said. So how about it? Want some help?"

"Sure, eh," Zeke replied as he looked at Grey's outstretched hand before taking it and shaking it, "But won't our teams be mad at us, eh?"

"Maybe," Grey shrugged before the wall exploded.

"Shampoo kill boy for insult," the Chinese Amazonian stated, holding two large yellow, circus-theme mallets with the mallet parts round as spheres.

"Oh crap…" Grey and Zeke paled.

The two ran away from the girl as she chased the two all around the island.

* * *

(CC)

Grey: I sympathize with Zeke. The first time I met AND talked to a girl was when I met Ashe. I made a sexist comment unknowingly and well…(points at his scar)Got this when she threw me through not just one, but TWENTY buildings. Luckily, she forgave me since that was the first time I talked to a girl. Course she threw me through ten more buildings when I asked about her chest and poked it. She spent the next two days teaching me about everything she knew about girls. Boy, am I thankful for that.

(End)

* * *

Cody raised a glass.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" he toasted.

"Gophers!" Trent, Justin, Lindsey, Heather, Norbert, and Danny cheered as they sat in the hot tub.

LeShawna began to cheer as the Killer Bass walked by, "Go Gophers! Go Gophers!"

Owen, Eddy, Ed, Omega-Xis, and Noah joined her.  
"Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go, go! Go Gophers!"

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: I hope Geoff-san and his team win next time even though we're on rival teams. (Lyra appears) **I'm down with that, Sonia.** Lyra-chan, what did you say? **I've been taking lessons from DJ. It means I agree with you, Sonia-chan.** Oh.

Geo and Omega-Xis: **Kid, cheer up. Let's party with the Gophers!** You go on, Mega. I'm not really up for partying tonight. **Eh fine. Wish me luck on wooing some of the ladies.** (leaves and Geo tilts his head at the fleeing AM-Ian) What's wooing?

Rolf: YOU HAVE BESMIRCHED MY HONOR, ED-BOYS! ROLF SHALL HAVE HIS VENGANCE!

(End)

* * *

"Can I get a close-up, please?" Ashe asked the camera man, which was actually a deep brown-ish-yellow-furred, brown-spotted cat-dog fusion.

"Oh, sure," the dog head, which had a brown spot on his left eye and a big, round, blue nose, said as he walked over to Ashe while the cat head, with a red nose, held the camera.

"Just so you know; I plan to not lose tomorrow," Ashe said, "So bring it on, Total Drama Island."

"Now that was fantastic, Ashe," the cat head complimented.

"Thank you," Ashe bowed, "Now what's with you two? You named CatDog?"

"Well…Yeah," the dog-head replied, "I'm Dog. He's Cat."

"Wow. Never seen anyone like you two before," Ashe stated, "Hope to see you again."

She walked off into her cabin.

"Did you hear that, Dog?" Cat asked, "She likes us."

"Oh wow," Dog smiled.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: I can't believe one of the cameramen is a cat-dog hybrid with a head on both ends of their body! That is amazing! How do they go to the bathroom? (pulls out a camera) I WILL FIND OUT!

CatDog: Why do I get the feeling we're going to be experience another Lola? **I don't know, Cat. Why do you get that feeling?** For some reason, Dog, I just do. (Dogs laughs) **Okay!** We're allowed to be in here, right? (Door opens and Cobalt peeks in) _**Yes. Everyone on the island is allowed access to the Confession Cam.**_ Now that's nice. _**Eh. Don't mention it. Plus, this lets me be evil since the more the CC is used, the more money I get to take out of Chris' paycheck. You will not believe how much he wants in a paycheck.**_** How much? **_**It's equal to the amount of money made with you two in that space movie.**_ AH! THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE!! **I loved it! I got to be a hero!**

Ashe: Watch out, Total Drama Island, I plan to win the next challenge no matter what!

(End)

* * *

"Okay, Rico, time for a bed time story," Cobalt said as he faced a boy around six with cobalt hair, wolf ears, a fox tail, and a pair of cobalt footy pajamas.

He opened a book known simply as the Arabian Nights. The scene then changed to him closing the book.

"Thank you, Onii-san," the boy smiled before yawning.

"Okay. Off to bed, mister," Cobalt said as he picked the boy up and carried him to a bunk bed in a trailer, "The next episode is going to be a big day."

He turned to see a cameraman, a bull with a broken horn, was in the trailer.

"Tune in next time for more…"Cobalt began as he looked at the camera and then the boy.

"…Total Dwama Island!" the boy giggled.

"The producer, people," Cobalt said, "My little bro, Rico."

* * *

**Me: Rage, the bull with the broken horn, is owned by ShinobiLegend101.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: UPDATE!

* * *

**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, 50 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending eighteen weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge; jumping off a cliff into mafia dolphin-infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. And one gave me a black eye for a stupid reason. Due to a certain meanie, no one got voted off. Ashe made friends with CatDog, one of our cameramen, while Grey and Zeke became friends as well. Who will be voted off this week? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire yet on Total…Drama…Island! *Peter then punched him in the face again*

Peter: THAT'S FOR CALLING MY REASON STUPID, YA DOUCHE!

* * *

Chris smelled the fresh morning air as he strolled over to the cabins with Reborn on his shoulder as usual, seeing Cobalt walking out quietly from the Gopher Cabin. He turned to Chris and Reborn and held up three fingers. He lowered one every second and pointed to the cabins when it went down to one finger. The windows and doors shot out as foam exploded from both cabins. Chris frowned as he paid a grinning Cobalt with his paycheck as forty-six, foam-covered campers stomped out and glared at them.

"Chris did it," Cobalt said, running off to the Mess Hall.

"Reborn did it," Chris said, dashing off after the producer's brother.

"…Cobalt did it?" Tsuna sighed as he shook some foam off.

Reborn nodded.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: I had to do it. I made a bet with the teme for his paycheck for the episode.

Chris: Damn it…That guy's worse than Las Vegas.

_A man in a fancy suit walked into a casino in Las Vegas and exited in just a barrel. A dog went into it and came out with a sexy woman and wore the man's outfit. He grinned and showed his teeth were solid gold._

Chris: *ducks under Peter's punch* HA! *gets hit with yellow water and Peter runs away, laughing as he zips his pants* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

(END)

* * *

After everyone had finally gotten the foam off, they entered the Mess Hall.

"Today, campers," Chris said, "You are going to rebuild your cabins. Cobalt has ordered some supplies for you and all your stuff was taken out before the foam bombs were set off, so no worries."

He looked around.

"Hold on. We're missing some guys," Chris said.

Ashe, Grey, and Jack walked in at that.

"How come you guys weren't hit with the foam?" Courtney whined.

"For some reason, those two couldn't sleep last night," Cobalt said, "And Jack's a light sleeper."

He tossed Ashe a roll of money, who grinned as her eyes had cash signs in them.

* * *

(CC)

Eddy: NO FAIR! I WANT A BIG FAT ROLL OF MONEY!!

Ashe: I love blackmail.

(END)

* * *

"Now then; Oh Chef~!" Chris sang the last part.

Chef, in military attire, stomped out and saluted.

"At ease, soldier," Cobalt said.

"Chef here will be inspecting your cabins once you've built them," Chris said, "Winners get immunity and get to blow up the other cabin and get themselves a spankin' new, totally awesome, electric-equipped, super-deluxe cabin! With…working television, four sterilized bathrooms that cleans themselves, a game room with a Wii and every single Wii Game in existence, a music room, and a hot tub! Oh, and virtual-reality room that let's you play a super-large role-playing game!"

Everyone felt their jaws drop.

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: A music room? Oh, I think I'm going to… (starts crying)

Omega-Xis: I see a few problems already. We know nothing about this guy's likes and dislikes.

Bugs: Eh…I dink I know how ta win dis challenge.

(End)

* * *

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention;" Chris grinned sadistically, "This time, though there's a winning team, there will be one additional challenge for the losing team that will determine whether or not the losing team will or will not go to the campfire tonight."

"So basically, there's a chance that no one gets voted off?" Heather asked.

"Yeah-no," Chris replied, "You'll understand when you lose. Chef, you may return to your duty."

Chef saluted and marched back into the kitchen. The scene changed to where the campers stood outside of the two destroyed cabins, now gone and replaced with numerous boards of wood, nail, metal, glass, and various appliances and items.

"And…GO!" Chris fired a gun into the air.

The Gophers began to draw blueprints while the Bass were about to charge when Courage stopped them.

"Why are you stopping us?" Courtney asked.

Courage began to babble and point at the pile of stuff. He then shocked everyone by changing into a miniature version of Chef fused with him for a few minutes. He began to act like a military instructor before changing back.

"…Stupid dog! You're making us lose time!" Duncan growled before pulling out a scary green mask three times the size of his torso, "OOGA-BOOGA-BOO!"

Courage screamed as he jumped a foot into the air before running away. Duncan took the mask off and laughed at the retreating figure of Courage. Izzy, frowning, took out a rolling pin and whacked Duncan on the back of his head.

"OW!" Duncan shouted as he rubbed his wound, "What did I do?"

"I think I get what you're trying to say," Ashe said, "We need to make it a paradise for a military man."

"No way! If we listen to him, we'll…" Courtney began before Sonic knocked her out with a coconut he kicked.

"Thank you!" the others exclaimed in relief.

* * *

(CC)

Sonic: Next chance I get, Courtney is going 'bye-bye' from this show.

Courtney: I'm going to vote for Sonic if we lose.

(END)

* * *

"From what I saw this morning," Norbert said, "I say that we need to make this a pair-o-dice for a military man."

"Good idea, Norb," Tails said.

"Eh…Mind if I call a friend for help, doc?" Bugs asked.

"Not at all," Cobalt replied.

Bugs took out a cell phone and dialed it.

-Hewwo?- a voice on the other end answered.

"Eh…wot's up, Doc?" Bugs asked, "I need a little help. Got Sam and Leghorn dere?"

-What's-I say-What's up?- a second voice asked.

-What do you need, you long-eared critter?!- a third voice asked.

Bugs began to whisper into the phone. After a few minutes of talking on it, he hung up.

"Wait fer it," Bugs said.

Everyone heard a plane engine. They looked up to see a falling figure. The figure hit the floor, leaving a coyote-shaped hole. A tall, brown, lanky coyote came out dizzily.

"Guys, meet…" Bugs began.

"Wile E. Coyote, super genius, at your service," the coyote said in a British accent.

He was then flatted by a giant rooster, a short man in a cowboy outfit, big bushy red eyebrows and mustache, and a short man in a hunter's outfit.

"Eh, guys, I dot I told youse not ta do dat," Bugs said.

"Taz puwwed the wwong levew," the short hunter stated.

"But he's a-I say-he's a good boy," the rooster stated as he dusted himself off.

"Sweet. More cameramen," Chris grinned as he gave the rooster, cowboy, and the hunter a camera each.

* * *

(CC)

Geo: For some reason, I had a feeling we were going to have an even bigger chance of winning.

Sonia: (holds an autograph book) I have a lot of old movies from this time about these guys. And now I have their autographs! (squeals) I love it when Bugs is chased by Elmer and outsmarts him.

DJ: Wow. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, and even Foghorn Leghorn. That guy sure knows people. (Lyra enters) **He sure does.**

Sonic: Dang. No Uncle Speedy or that Road Runner.

(END)

* * *

The cabins were coming along nicely. Both were raised half a foot into the air and were already having two walls up.

"A little more to the left, Geo," Wile said, looking up from the blueprints, "Sonia, Heather, Gwen, I need that window ten inches to the _left_ of the door, not the _right_ side of the door."

"Who made that mutt the boss?" Heather demanded.

"You don't like it, you'll have to partake in the loser challenge even if your team wins," Chris said.

"Are you going to let Chris get away with that?!"

"Yep!" a voice replied.

Rico came over on Chef's shoulder, eating a PB & J sandwich.

"Who's the kid?" Heather asked.

"The producer," Reborn, Chris, and Chef replied.

"My little bro," Cobalt replied.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that.

* * *

(CC)

Courtney: The Producer? If I get on his good side, I could…*smirks*

Rico: Stinky…(holds his nose as he sprays Febreeze in the CC. Sniffs and puts a gas mask on) I don't wike that lady. She's a meanie and a bossy one at that.

Chris: Oh man. This is either bad or good for me.

Sonic: Cool. Our producer's a little kid like Tails.

Chef: So far, I like the little guy. Likes my cooking and wants to learn, just like I did with my mother. (flicks a tear away)

DJ: Aw, now ain't that Rico adorable?

Geoff: I can't wait until he gets older, then we can party on, dude!

Duncan: Our producer's a KID?!

Geo: I didn't expect our producer to be younger than Sonia and I.

Sonia: KAWAII!!!

Bridgette: ADORABLE!!!

Katie and Sadie: SO CUTE!!!

Leshawna: Oh…Now look at that little ball of adorableness.

(END)

* * *

"He's here since I need two campers from each team to keep an eye on him for me," Cobalt explained, "I have to go to a big meeting for Rico and I can't let him come along since the last time I did, he sold a factory for a bowl of peanuts."

Rico waved a bowl shaped like a peanut before accidentally let it go. It soared through the air and whacked Heather.

"Eh…I say we let Geo and Sonia stay wit him," Bugs suggested.

"Why us?" Geo asked.

"You two can connect to him easily," Tyler said, "I mean, he's almost your age."

"He's six," Sonia said.

"Yes, but that's why we'll be with you," Lyra said as she and Omega-Xis appeared, "Right, Omega-Xis?"

"No way."

Lyra pulled on his 'ear.'

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU-OW!-WIN!!!" Omega-Xis cried.

"Okay…I say DJ and me," Daffy said.

"You just want to talk about your living conditions," Duncan scoffed.

"No way! I'm going!" Courtney declared before Sonic knocked her out with another coconut.

"Uh, guys, I think the Gophers sent Sonia and Geo," Geoff said.

"What are they thinking?!" Tyler asked.

"Okay. How about we send DJ and Bridgette, eh?" Zeke asked, "DJ's good with kids from what I've seen and Bridgette could help him, eh."

Everyone stared at the home-schooled boy.

"…Did I say something bad again, eh?" Zeke whimpered.

"Actually…You didn't…" Ashe sweatdropped.

"A'ight, let's go, Bridgette," DJ said, "Sup, little man?"

Rico tilted his head.

"Wha?" Rico asked.

"Aw…SO ADORABLE/KAWAII!!!" the girls squealed as they hugged him.

"TATSUKETE!" Rico yelped.

"Dude…It's just a hug," Omega-Xis said.

Rico was silent for a few seconds before returning the hugs.

"Konnichiwa!" the fox-wolf-boy squeaked.

"Alright, and since you four are lookin after my little bro, you all get immunity," Cobalt smiled, "But that means the TDM is still up for grabs."

* * *

(CC)

Geo: Wow…He must really care for his little brother if it means you get immunity for keeping an eye on him.

Sonia: I don't care about immunity. I just think Rico's KAWAII!!

Bridgette: (holding Rico, who was wearing the gas mask) I agree with you, Rico. It stinks in here. (Rico sprays a bit of Febreeze as an agreeing gesture)

DJ: Aw…Now that's sweet of Cobalt. He cares for his brother as much as I care about my Momma.

Heather: Okay, next time I look after that little kid.

(END)

* * *

The seven were in the woods.

"Little dude, where are we going, yo?"

"I always wanted to walk awound here," Rico replied with a smile.

A bear came out of the bushes and roared.

"Sugoi…" Rico awed, "A big fluffy puppy!"

"That ain't no dog!" Omega-Xis yelped, "THAT'S A GIANT BEAR!!!"

"BattleCard Predation! Tornado!" a voice shouted.

"CHAOS CYCLONE!"

The bear was blown away and a figure landed before the seven. He was a boy around Geo and Sonia's age with his messy black hair as dark as the night sky sticking out of a purple helmet and black bits on it with a black shuriken on the top, a mouth guard, and a purple visor over his amber eyes. He wore a violet jumpsuit with black gauntlets that had blades on the sides. Black torso armor with a purple shuriken on it, black, ninja-like boots, a red scarf that flowed gently in the wind. On his left hip was a katana with a crimson hilt and a violet blade. A second figure landed beside the boy. It was a hedgehog like Sonic, except he had gold quills, ruby-red eyes, a ponytail made of his center back quill that ended at his tail, and red and white running shoes. What was more interesting was that they held cameras.

"Hi. Name's Volt the Hedgehog," the hedgehog grinned, "You guys okay?"

"We'we fine," Rico replied, "T'ank you!"

"About time I found you, Rockman," the boy said.

"Shadow Sword?" Geo pondered.

"We still need to have our fight," Shadow Sword said.

"But…" Sonia began.

"Mw. McClain wanted more people here," Rico said, "I agweed in twade for two paychecks, whatevew those awe."

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: I think that Cobalt told him to do that.

(End)

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris grinned.

Both teams stood in front of their cabins, the Bass and the Gophers in green paint of various shades. Chef stood in front of the two cabins. He entered the Bass cabin first. He pulled a glove on and wiped it on a bit of every surface. Only one little smudge appeared and it was on Duncan's bed.

"WHO'S FILTHY BEDS ARE THIS?!" Chef roared, pointing at the bed with a disturbing evil theme and another with Wilfred on it, farting.

Duncan and Rolf raised their hand.

"GIVE ME TWENTY PUSH UPS!! NOW!!!" Chef roared.

Duncan began to do his push ups as Chef walked to face the Gopher Cabin.

"Rolf is finished, He-who-reminds-Rolf-of-Great-Nana," Rolf said.

"WHY IS THIS NOT READY FOR AN ATTACK?!" Chef demanded, ignoring Rolf.

"Au contraire, mon General," Norbert said as Double D pulled out a remote.

He pushed the button on it and the entire cabin was encased in camouflage armor with lasers at the top and spikes on the walls. Chef's jaw dropped.

"…Nice…" Chef began to drool.

Double D put the armor away so Chef could examine it. Chef examined it the same as the last time.

"WHO OWNS THIS BED?!" Chef roared.

Everyone looked to see a messy bed with mold on the sheets, pillow, and blankets with fungus growing in various places and a hole in the mattress the size of a wheel.

"Ed," Double D and Eddy replied simply.

"DO TWENTY PUSH UPS!" Chef roared.

"Gravy!" Ed chuckled as he did all twenty with his tongue.

Chef awkwardly stepped away from Ed. He whispered to Chris and Reborn.

"And it's a tie!" Chris smiled, "Gopher's would have won if they didn't let Ed make his own bed."

"But we don't have a tie-breaker," Chef said.

"I do," Reborn said, smiling.

Tsuna visibly paled. The scene changed to Tsuna, in red foam armor and boxing gloves facing Grey, in green armor and boxing gloves.

"A boxing match?" Heather asked, "Are you serious, Reborn?"

Reborn just smiled.

"And…GO!" Chris said before a referee Bugs appeared.

"Alright. I want no hitting below the belt, no tripping the opponent, and may the best man win!" Bugs said quickly before ringing a bell and running out of there.

Tsuna went down in one punch from Grey.

"Fight with your Dying Will, Tsuna," Reborn said as the chameleon turned into a green and black gun and fired.

The red bullet shot out, split in half, and the red flame hit Tsuna's forehead. He shot up, everything but his boxing shorts and boxing gloves ripping off.

"RE…BORN!!! TO WIN THE BOXING MATCH WITH MY DYING WILL!!!" Tsuna roared.

Tsuna began to release high speed punches at Grey, who began to dodge at high speeds.

_'His speed is like a hitman's speed…'_ Grey thought as he parried one of Tsuna's punches, _'I may need to resort to Model A.'_

He jumped back and pulled out a device. It was red and silver with two blue optics.

"ROCK ON!" Grey shouted.

"BIO-LINK ESTABLISHED! R.O.C.K. SYSTEMS: ON-LINE!" the device shouted.

A flash of light erupted out of it. The camera crew put blinders on it to see pass the glow. The cameras caught Grey grunting as blue sparks of electricity came off his body as the device entered his body. The glow then got too bright for the blinders. The light faded to reveal Grey was now in red and silver armor with the purple jumpsuit replaced with a blue and silver jumpsuit. In his hands were high-tech blasters.

"Aw man…Now this is awesome!" Chris laughed.

Grey fired his weapons at Tsuna, releasing a small explosion.

"THAT'S NOT AWESOME!" Chris yelped.

The smoke cleared and everyone heard a light humming sound. They looked to see Tsuna's gloves had burned off, revealing black leather, fingerless gloves with metal on them and a large cobalt jewel in each of them. The glow his body had was gone and now in his calm, glowing eyes and the flame on his forehead was calm as well. He held the gloves to his forehead and they ignited.

"Whoa…" nearly everyone awed.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: Yep. This island's full of freaks.

Ashe: Whoa…Did you all see that?! Now that was awesome! I wonder where he got those gloves…And I hope he can last against me bro in Rock-On!

Gokudera: He's gone into Hyper Dying Will. Awesome, Juudaime!

(END)

* * *

Tsuna held his hands in front of him in the shape of a triangle before turning them into a rectangle.

"Zero-Point: Breakthrough Revised," Tsuna said as the flames began to appear to be bursting every second.

He then took out an orange box and plugged a ring on his left finger into the slot on it. It opened to reveal a lion cub with a mane and tail made of flames.

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: KAWAII!

Bridgette: SO CUTE!

Harold: How is that possible?

(END)

* * *

"Now then; I will explain the real rules," Reborn said, "You will use everything you have against your opponent and the first one to either blow up the cabin or knock their opponent out of their form will win. Begin."

Rockman and Shadow Sword stood in a clearing with the five sitting on the sidelines.

"Um…Any reason what's with the outfits, you two?" Bridgette asked.

Sonia was in a pink and yellow cheerleading outfit with pink pom-poms while Lyra was in a magenta cheerleading skirt with magenta pom-poms.

"We're going to cheer Geo and Omega-Xis on," Sonia replied.

* * *

(CC)

Rico: (wearing gas mask) I hope Wockman wins! I hope Shadow Swowd wins too!

Bridgette: When did those two have the time to change outfits?!

DJ: Dude, I hope this doesn't warp the little dude's mind too much.

(END)

* * *

"TRIBE ON: WOOD SHINOBI!" Rockman shouted.

There was a tornado of leaves and it parted to reveal Rockman was now in green, Ninja-like armor. Omega-Xis' head was now resembling a ninja's as well. In Rockman's free hand was a large shuriken in a green and silver color design.

"This is going to be good…" an eight-tailed wolf cameraman chuckled as he recorded it.

"Yo man, who are you?" DJ asked.

"Name's Valor, Disk Jockey," the wolf replied.

"It's just DJ, man," DJ said.

Before the two could fight, there was a loud explosion over where the cabins were.

"INCOMING!" Bridgette shouted as she looked up into the sky.

"Shadow Step…" Shadow Sword whispered.

He vanished from sight for a few seconds before appearing beside Rockman: Wood Shinobi. The sliced, charred roof of the Bass cabin landed on both sides of the field.

"We should settle this later," Shadow Sword said, "I fear someone may be injured. And most likely not the duck or Bugs…or Courtney or Heather."

Rockman, Rico, DJ, Bridgette, Valor, and Sonia all nodded before running towards the cabins.

* * *

An old man with a shaved beard, white mustache and hair, black outfit, yellow-lensed glasses, and a gold sombrero adorned with various mini-skulls fell over laughing as a charred Wile held up a sign that read 'Ow…' before turning into a pile of ashes and two eyeballs that landed on the top of the ashes.

"Ow…Grandpapi Rivera, go take Wile E. Coyote to the nurse's office," Chris cringed.

The man nodded before pulling out a hand-held vacuum and sucked up the ashes and eyeballs before walking off. But he fell into a disguised trap hole and landed on his head.

"Ow…I okay!" Grandpapi called, "Just get me a rope and I get the coyote to the medics. Probably self as well…maybe psychiatrist too since I signs up for this."

"What happened here, man?" DJ asked as he and the others rushed over.

"Dude…That…was…AWESOME!!" Chris laughed, "You guys catch all that?"

A white female cat nodded as did Woodstock.

"What happened to your outfit?" Duncan asked.

"I have more than one form, Duncan," Rockman: Wood Shinobi replied.

"It's true," Sonia said, "Now what happened to the Bass Cabin?"

"This bastard blew it up…" Eva growled, holding up Tsuna, who was shaking in fear of Courtney.

"I didn't see it! I didn't see it!" Tsuna yelped as he cried, "I don't wanna die!"

* * *

(CC)

Tsuna: (shaking, bloodied, wrapped in bandages in various places, and a neck collar and a cast on his left arm) Help me…

Sonic: He didn't mean to hit the cabin. Eva really shouldn't have scared Tsuna because of that.

(END)

* * *

"Okay…The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris grinned, "And too bad about the cabin, Bass. I'll see you tonight. Jenny, Valor, Shadow Sword, take the Gophers to their new cabin."

"What about the TDM, Chris-san?" Sonia asked.

"Ah that…This one goes to Tsuna for that wicked explosion!" Chris said with a laugh, putting the TDM on Tsuna.

Tsuna began to shake even more as Eva's glare increased and her grip tightened.

"Hey, dad," Volt said.

"Hi, Volt," Sonic waved.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I'm from sometime in the future," Volt explained, "The name's Volt the Hedgehog."

* * *

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of the large cabin.

"This is humongous!" Norb exclaimed.

"It's as big as our dam!" Dag added.

"This is as big as your dam?!" Heather asked.

"Dude…" Trent said.

"I know…" Justin nodded.

"Eh. I've seen bigger," Bugs said, "I've been to Las Vegas."

He walked into the large cabin and went to the juice bar. The bartender was a cobalt fox-wolf with white bits of fur on his torso, paws, and muzzle, bits of armor, baggy brown explorer trunks, and emerald eyes.

"What can I do ya?" the fox-wolf asked.

"Eh…Get me a carrot martini. Heavy on the carrot, no alcohol," Bugs said.

"Understood, Bugs-san," the fox-wolf grinned.

"Well it seems Bugs seems right at home here," Gwen said.

"Nope," Bugs replied, drinking his carrot martini.

"What's wrong with it, you spooty rabbit?!" Dag demanded, knocking the carrot martini over.

"Of course you realize…this means WAR," Bugs said.

Everyone flinched as Bugs pulled out a giant mallet and whacked Dag across the island.

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: (trying to hold her giggles in before falling and falling over, laughing.)

Bugs: I have just begun.

Daffy: (head currently stuck in Dag's mouth) You're…despicable. **Vat be mad. **(Translated to 'What he said.')

Rolf: So...Bunny the Bugs has issued a challenge by preforming the ritual 'Mallet to Beaver that hits the Duck.' ROLF ACCEPTS!

(END)

* * *

The Bass heard Ashe and Bridgette scream.

"Yo! What's…" DJ began before passing out after he screamed.

"Oh man…What happened to you?" Ashe asked as she put Tsuna's bloodied head on her lap.

"E…E…" Tsuna gurgled before passing out.

Tsuna was beaten to a bloody pulp with his left arm bent backwards and his neck appeared to be bent in two places. Daffy ran in, dressed up as a doctor, followed by nurse outfit-wearing Leghorn and Elmer. The trio loaded him onto a stretcher and ran out to the medical cabin.

"What was he saying?" Yamamoto pondered.

"'E,'" Ashe said.

"Eva?" Courtney pondered.

"Oh man…That was almost as bad as what I did that got me stuck in Juvie," Duncan said.

"Dude, what did you do anyway?" Geoff asked.

"None of your business, Party Boy," Duncan growled, pulling Geoff close to his glare.

* * *

(CC)

Sonic: I know Tsuna did that by accident. But did Eva really have to do that?

DJ: Yo, you don't do that to a friend, girl. You've gotta go.

Chris: (holding up a piece of paper) 'We here at Total Drama Island would like to apologize to the Sawada Family for what happened to your son, Tuna-Yoshi Sawada. Once the competition is over, the one who assaulted your son shall be sent to court.'

Geo: Good thing Rico wasn't near there from what DJ and Bridgette told me and Sonia. (Omega-Xis appears) **Good thing that Reborn told us that he knows this doc that can cure Tsuna quickly.**

Dr. Shamal (The doctor that's supposed to treat Tsuna): I only treat girls.

(END)

* * *

The Killer Bass sat at the campfire with a few Gophers there as well. The Gophers were Geo, Sonia, Grey, and Bugs. Chris came out with his usual sadistic smile as he looked at the team in front of him. He then held up a plate of Marshmallows.

"Killer Bass," Chris began in overly dramatic fashion, "On Total Drama Island, Marshmallows represent life." Snickering overcame the Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision; there are only 24 marshmallows here. One of you is going to walk the dock of shame and then ride the boat of loser's, hope you all chose wisely, because they can't come back, ever. First one goes to Geoff."

Geoff quickly retrieved his marshmallow.

"D.J."

D.J also went up.

"Bridgette, Tyler, Katie, Ukyo, Jack, and Harold."

All the called campers had acquired their marshmallows.

"Sadie, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Courage, and Genma."

Again the group of campers came up, this time the wonder twins screaming as they hugged each other.

"Rolf, Zeke, Daffy, Chrome, Gokudera, Duncan, and Peter."

When these campers came up, all that was left was Courtney and Eva.

"Courtney, Eva, one of you did not receive a marshmallow tonight. So one of you must leave here, forever," Chris stated as the two looked at each other, "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Will you just get on with it?!" Omega-Xis demanded.

…

…

…

…Neither of them."

"WHAT?!" Courtney and Eva screamed.

Genma held up a sign that read 'That's what you get for not jumping at the last challenge, crazy lady.'

"That's what you get for hurting Juudaime," Gokudera growled.

"I'll get you back!" Courtney screamed as she was dragged to the boat by Chef.

"Can't say I'm surprised, Dudette," commented Chris, "You were way too bossy. And I can't say I'm shocked about you, Eva. You put Tsuna's left arm and neck in casts and made me lose a bit of my pay-pay."

"Why you…" Eva growled before Ashe picked her up.

"And away you go!" Ashe grinned as she was about to throw her into the Boat of Losers.

"Wait," Reborn said as a mist appeared, "This matter does not concern you, Ashe."

Ashe raised an eyebrow at that before Eva's neck was chained by an Orichalcum collar with a chain.

On the Dock of Shame stood a group of people in heavy black robes that covered their faces. They dragged Eva onto the Boat of Losers and it went off.

"Who were they?" Chris asked.

Reborn fell asleep, causing some of the people there, including the two cameramen there (Valor and Jenny), to facefault.

"Well…This ends an awkward Campfire Ceremony," Chris said hesitantly before getting hit by a flying Dagget, "Dude! Not cool!"

"SPOOTY RABBIT!" Dag barked, shaking his fist in the direction of the Gopher Cabin, "SPOOTY CAT-GIRL!"

'Ticked off Shampoo?' Genma's sign read.

"All I asked her was if she or if she didn't live in the circus for her childhood," Dag replied, "Then she goes all kung-fu-y on me and kicks me out with that spooty rabbit's mallet!"

He continued to grumble as he walked off to the cabins, rubbing his butt. No one noticed a figure hiding in the trees.

"It appears Eva has been taken away by Vendicare," the figure muttered, "Soon…Soon he shall pay."

The figure vanished as mysterious as he appeared.

* * *

"Okay-I say!-okay, boy," Leghorn said as he put Rico in bed, "I'm-a gonna read this here paper to you and then-I say!-and then it's lights out. Deal?"

Rico nodded. Leghorn turned to the black and white cat with a big red nose.

"Now-I say!-now this boy is cuter than my own son, but not by much," Foghorn whispered, holding up a picture of his son; an ostrich, before turning to Rico, "Now-I say!-now here are the votes!"

'Votes:

DJ: Eva

Zeke: Courtney

Tyler: Eva

Rolf: Courtney

Ukyo: Courtney

Courage: Eva

Genma: Courtney

Eva: Courtney

Courtney: Eva

Ashe: Eva

Jack: Eva

Sonic: Courtney

Tsuna: Couldn't hold the pencil. Reborn just told us Tsuna wanted to vote Courtney off.

Gokudera: Eva

Yamamoto: Eva and a note that says 'I don't like people who hurt my friends just because of losing a game.'

Katie: Eva.

Sadie: Courtney

Daffy: Courtney

Duncan: Eva

Harold: Courtney

Izzy: Couldn't be determined if her vote was either a drawing of two different colored shirts the same size or one being smaller and the other being larger. Reborn later found that she spelled out Courtney's name in the sleeve of the shirts.

Geoff: Eva

Bridgette: Eva

Peter: Quagmire.'

Foghorn looked up from the paper to see the producer was asleep, curled up and sucking his thumb.

"Aw…Now-I say!-now ain't that cute?" Foghorn asked, "Now listen up. Tune in-I say!-tune in to more Total Drama Island!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Foghorn: Last-I say!-Last time on Total Drama Island, the boys and girls done had to rebuild their cabins when the boy's elder brother went-I say!-went and blew them up with foam bombs. Boy's nuttier than a squirrel. The boy's little brother was baby sat by the two kids from the future and DJ and Bridgette. They-I say!-they almost got their gooses cooked when a bear came that was as huge as my truck Bessie. They-I say!-they were saved by a future cameraman/intern called Shadow Sword. Now where-I say!-where do they come up with these weird names in the future? Downright-I say!-downright dumb of their parents, excluding Geo and Sonia's names. Those-I say!- those two are downright kind. I bet they were raised that way. A tie-I say!-a tiebreaker had to be held since the cook was just plain dumb. It was Tsuna and Grey, which-I say!-which are strange names, who had to tussle in a boxing match before it escalated to blasters and fire. Tsuna went and done blew up his team's cabin, costin' them the match. He was then-I say!-then roughed up by Eva, the next one to be voted off as well as Courtney, the girl with-I say!-with a mouth like a motor boat; put-put-put-put-Bswa-put-put-Gasp-put-put! If you're-I say!-you're wondering where that boy Chris is, he's out for the episode. Who will-I say!-who will be voted off this week? Find out on Total…Drama…Island! Now-I say!-now where's that mutt?

* * *

Foghorn hummed 'Campdown Races' as he carried a wooden plank. He put Brian on a leash and tied it up to the Bass Cabin before whacking his rump with the plank. Foghorn ran away as Brian barked at him before falling back via the leash. He continued to bark at Foghorn as the rooster pulled out a bucket of green paint.

"Awww…Shut up!!" Foghorn shouted as he painted Brian's tongue green.

The scene changed to the campers in a line, minus the martial artists, samurai, Rolf, Ashe, and Grey.

"Now-I say!-now where are some of you?" Foghorn asked, "Oh well. Forget-I say!-forget them. Now I need-I say!-I need all of you to run a single lap around the outside of the island!"

He then saw the missing campers run up.

"Now-I say!-Now where have you all been?" Leghorn demanded.

"Running ten laps around the island," Jack replied, "I also helped Rolf in building his temporary farmhouse here for his animals."

"…Oh…In that case…You-I say!-you all can just go and sit down in the Mess Hall," Foghorn said.

The six nodded and went to the Mess Hall. It suddenly rained for five seconds.

"Aw come on!" Ranma-Chan screamed.

Neko-Shampoo mewed and Ranma-Chan ran away, screaming. Genma held up a sign that read 'Chicken…'

"Chicken? Where?!" Ed asked.

"It's in the Mess Hall, boy! You get it once your lap around the island's done! Now go on! Git! Git! Git!" Foghorn shouted.

"I love chickens!!!" Ed shouted as he ran off laughing.

"That boy's as strong as an ox and as smart as one too," Foghorn said to the other campers, "Now-I say!-Now go on! Get on, little doggies!! Git!!! Git!!!! Git!!!!!"

The campers ran after Ed in fright. The only one who didn't was Sonic, who began to read a manga.

* * *

(CC)

Sonic: Yahoo!!! I love running!!!

Heather: I don't run. And I definitely don't run in high heel wedges.

Peter: Aw man. This was worse than the time I lost in that competition.

_

* * *

There was a big stage where the winner of a talent show was about to be announced. Peter was anxious for the results._

_"And the grand prize goes to...the Von Trapp Family singers."_

_"Oh that is bulls…" Peter's complaint was drowned out by the audience's clapping._

* * *

Peter: Ah. I love that.

(END)

* * *

Heather, walking, stopped as she saw Owen licking up water from a stream.

"Can't…" slurp "…catch…" slurp "…breath! Must…" slurp "…have…" slurp "…condition!"

"Yeah. It's called 'overeating!' Look into it!" Heather said.

"What's your excuse, you skinny…annoying…Whoo! Too tired for insults!" Leshawna panted.

"Hurry-I say!-hurry up!" Foghorn said as he came by on an ATV as Sonia and Geo helped Owen up.

"I hate that rooster," Heather growled.

Lyra whacked her with a tree branch. Sonia fived Lyra as she came over to help.

"This is annoying…" Omega-Xis growled, "Geo?"

Geo nodded. The two preformed Wave Change and did a Tribe-On. Rockman was covered in a pillar of fire and lava before it parted to reveal Geo in bulky red armor with Omega-Xis' head twice its size and resembled a T-Rex head.

"Tribe-On: Fire Saurian," Rockman said.

He picked up Owen easily and they walked off. The scene changed to the Mess Hall. Sonic ran in for the hundredth time in ten seconds as Rockman entered and put Owen and Noah on a table. The table broke as Sonia entered. A gray hedgehog with quills that went to his tail, black running shoes with a lighting bolt on the sides, crimson eyes, and a white board strapped to his back began to perform CPR on Noah as Kaze took care of Owen.

"In goes the good air. Out comes the bad air," Kaze repeated in a bit of a musical fashion as he pumped Owen's chest.

"Stupid dog!" Duncan growled as Courage walked in, "You made us lose!"

He put the mask on.

"Ooga-Booga-Boo!"

Courage screamed with the top half of his head coming off and going up five feet before running away. Duncan laughed before he was whacked by a rolling pin courtesy of Izzy.

"Ow! What did I do?" Duncan asked, rubbing the bump.

"So if they lost…Then that means we won!" Gwen realized.

The Gophers began to cheer.

"Now hold-I say!-hold on!" Foghorn said, "That wasn't the challenge."

"What?!" Noah demanded.

"Now-I say!-now who's hungry?" Foghorn asked as Kaze uncovered a large buffet table filled with glorious food.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: (crying) Such glorious food!

Tails and Sonic: Alright! Chili-dogs!!!

Sonia: (sobbing. Lyra appears) **With the food Chef was serving, it's no reason why Sonia is crying with joy. That and I saw her favorite food, Bar-B-Q, on there.**

Double D: I believe the best strategy is to store some of this for a later date. (Omega-Xis pokes his head through the door) Oh my lord! (passes out) **Whoops.**

(CC)

* * *

"At least you know to not get between Sonia and Bar-B-Q now, boy," Foghorn said as Owen sucked on his bitten finger, "Now-I say!-now here's the challenge!"

"You mean the food wasn't the..." Gwen began.

"Don't -I say!-don't interrupt me, girl," Foghorn ranted, "You need-I say!-you need to learn the proper respect for your older fellows."

"Foghorn-san, the challenge?" Geo asked.

"Ah. Yes. Thank-I say!-thank you, boy," Foghorn said, "The challenge today is the Awake-A-Thon!"

"You mean that the 20 K run and the buffet were all just tools to make it harder for us to stay awake?!" Dagget growled.

"Yep."

"Spooot!!!"

He charged at the six-foot tall rooster, only to be tripped by a girl with long brown-ish hair in a ponytail with amber eyes wearing a pink t-shirt and light-blue jeans.

"Nice-I say!-nice job, girl," Foghorn patted her on the head.

"Spooty girl!" Dagget growled before Shadow Sword held a katana to his throat.

"Touch my little sister with killing intent and you'll regret it," he threatened.

Dagget gulped.

"Y-y-y-yes sir..." Dagget soiled himself.

"Hello, Cassie-chan," Sonia said.

"Hi, Sonia-sama," Cassie waved as she noticed the BBQ stains on her white shirt, "BBQ?"

"BBQ."

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: (bags under her eyes) I hate Foghorn-san right now.

Foghorn: The boy wanted-I say!-wanted me to do this challenge. This is as tough as a bowl of nails without any milk. (The boy he's referring to is none other than Chris)

Omega-Xis: (eating a bowl of nails without any milk) Needs milk.

(END)

* * *

"We're now-I say!-now twelve hours into this," Foghorn declared, "And all-I say!-all 48 of these rascals are as awake as a Spectrobe. And, yes, I play it. Just-I say!-just think that it's interesting. About as fun as fixing and washin' my truck."

"Shut up!" Daffy shouted.

"WOO-HOO!!! I CAN TOTALLY STAY UP FOR TWELVE HOURS IN MY SLEEP!" Owen shouted before falling over and onto Tsuna and Tails, knocking him out as Owen fell asleep. (Bass: 22 Gophers: 23)

* * *

(CC)

Tsuna: (reading from a piece of paper) I am sorry for falling asleep after only twelve hours. I will now drink fruit punch from the dirtiest urinal on the island. (begins to cry)

Kaze: Good thing for Tsuna is that I was annoyed at the mess in all the bathrooms and got them all cleaned to the point so that you can drink out of them with ease.

Cassie: Time to make things harder for them.

(END)

* * *

(Time: 51 hours) (Bass: 12, Gophers: 12)

Chef dragged Daffy, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, and Tyler away with Lyra on his shoulder, all of them asleep.

"Favorite song?" Gwen asked.

"...'She would be loved,'" Trent replied, "Favorite movie?"

"You're going to think this is childish, but...the scene where the boy and the girl kiss in the movies," Gwen admitted.

"That's not childish. I think it's sweet," Trent smiled.

"Okay. Time for a story," Cassie smiled as Chef came back, wearing a pink sheep outfit, and gave her a large book, "The book of boring fairy tales to put your kids to sleep. Warning: You may be lured to sleep as well."

She began to read the story and fell asleep, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Stewie, Sonic Brian, and Peter. (Bass: 18, Gophers: 22)

"Okay...Favorite constellation?" Geo asked.

"The one that reminds me of Lyra," Sonia replied, "Least favorite?"

"Gemini," Geo said.

Heather looked at the two before looking over at Trent and Gwen.

* * *

(CC)

Heather: Those four are up to something. I won't let them. All I need are a few idiots to form an alliance with me.

(END)

* * *

"YOU BLINKED!" Dag accused.

"I most sir-tain-ly didn't!" Norb argued.

The two proceeded to get into a fight cloud before puling Lindsey and Beth in as well. Heather smirked. The scene changed to the five of them at the side.

"What I am proposing is an alliance to get into the final five," Heather said.

"COOL!" Dag grinned, "I'M IN!"

"Shh!" Heather shushed the beaver, "Do you want them to know about this?"

A delivery boy came up.

"Package for a Mr. Dagget Beaver and package for Ms. Heather," the deliveryman said.

"Right here," Heather said.

"Same," the beaver grinned.

They took their packages and Bugs walked off as they opened it. They were hit in the face with sleeping power in coconut pies. Sadly, some of it got on Beth and Lindsey, knocking them out as well. (Gophers: 18)

* * *

(CC)

Bugs: Eh. Ain't I a stinker?

(END)

* * *

A bear appeared and roared at everyone, until Grey roared back at it and proceeded to maul the bear. Everyone stared at him as he came back on all fours with blood on him and a bit of fur in his mouth. Rolf then set up a campfire and began to roast the bear as he stuffed it with various meats.

"Is something wrong with that dude?" Duncan asked.

"Which one?" Ashe asked.

"Grey."

"Actually..." Ashe said, "He has this weird condition when he doesn't get at least a minute of sleep in a week, he'll proceed to act like a bloodthirsty beast like Izzy."

Everyone stared at Izzy, who was hiding behind a rock, shaking in fear as she pointed at Grey, who was barking at her.

"Rolf has brought a meal, fellow tunas!" Rolf declared.

"Bass!" Duncan corrected as he got a plate of sausage and bear.

"Okay...So how do we get him to go to sleep?" Genma asked before a tidal wave struck him, turning him into a panda 'DAMN YOU, WATER!!!'

"I have no idea," Ashe replied.

"Say. Haven't you gone to sleep at all since we got to this island?" Zeke asked.

"Not a wink for some reason," Ashe replied.

"Well, what do you normally do when you go to sleep?" Katie asked.

"I strip down to my lingerie and go to bed," Ashe stated.

"Anything else?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. I usually have something warm with me that bumps," Ashe said.

'Don't you mean with bumps?'

"No. It's hard to explain but ever since Grey and I met, I've always fell asleep with this warmth and the sound of something going bump and this nice warm release of air on me," Ashe said.

Genma began to giggle perversely.

"That better not be a giggle that comes from a perverted comment," Ashe growled.

'What will you do?'

"GREY, HELP!" Ashe fake screamed.

Grey howled before pouncing on the panda and beating him up into a bloodied, unconscious pulp before licking Ashe's hand and walking off. (Bass: 17)

* * *

(CC)

Ranma-Chan: (laughing up a storm)

Shampoo: Shampoo thank Grey for beating panda up.

(END)

* * *

(Time: 81 hours) (Bass: 3, Gophers: 5)

Grey was sniffing around Jack and Zeke before raising his hind leg up.

"BAD GREY!" Ashe barked.

Grey ran off behind a tree.

"I'm so tired..." Sonia yawned.

"Same here," Geo agreed, yawning.

"Okay. I didn't want it to come to this. I told Chef and Foghorn 'Foghorn, Chef, I didn't want it to come to this.' But darn it! These guys are just too tough," Cassie said as Chef, wearing a ballerina's outfit, gave her a large book, "So I've come up with the most boring, most sleep-inducing thing I know of; reading 'A History of Canada: Pop-Up edition.' Chapter 1: The beaver. Nature's Chainsaw and a 'Dam' fine hat."

"Ooh. A pop-up," Bugs said as he sat in front of Cassie, "Read on, maestro."

* * *

(CC)

Bugs: Eh...To a Toon, a Pop-Up book is like a cup of Joe.

Cassie: Darn it. I forgot about that.

(END)

* * *

Gwen fell over, asleep, along with Zeke. (Bass: 2, Gophers: 4)

"Geo-kun, I... can't go on..." Sonia groaned as she began to sway.

Geo caught her as she fell over. Unfortunately, he fell over and Sonia was now on top of him, asleep. He passed out with a red face. (Gophers: 3)

"How come Geo's not out?" Ashe asked.

"The boy-I say!-the boy's got an upper hand on ya'll," Foghorn said, "He's got that there Omega-Xis with him, meaning he's still ni as long-I say!-long as the boy can stay up."

"No problem," Omega-Xis chuckled, "I've spent a week staying up, so this is no problem for me."

Sadly, he passed out when Chef threw a bit of the last meal the campers had at him, knocking him out since it was stale and hard as a rock. (Gophers: 2)

* * *

(CC)

Cassie: Not cool, Chef. For that, you're going to re-fur the bear.

Chef: I hate that little girl. I hate her so much.

(END)

* * *

(Time: 100 hours)

Jack finally passed out. (Bass: 1)

"Got anymore things up yer sleeve, Doc?" Bugs asked as he munched on his carrot while painting a large picture on a wall.

"I think so," Cassie grinned evilly as she taped a tape recorder on Bug's back, "I recorded Ashe's scream."

Grey howled as he charged at Bugs while the tape repeated Ashe's scream. Bugs ran into his mural, which was a road in a cave. Grey ran into the mural...and he hit the wall. He heard a truck horn and saw a truck coming. He held up a sign that read 'Rawr?' before being hit by the truck and sent him flying.

"Ah! Grey-kun!" Ashe gasped.

She ran over to Grey, who was still awake, and hugged him. Suddenly, they both passed out. (Gophers: 1, Bass: 0)

"Are you-I say!-you kidding me?!" Foghorn demanded as he walked up, "You mean to tell me that they need to have contact with each other to fall asleep?"

"Seems like it," Cassie said, "Which means Bugs has won the challenge for his team! And the TDMs go to...Bugs for staying up the longest and Grey for mauling a bear!"

Bugs applauded for Grey, who now cuddled closer to Ashe in his sleep.

"Now ain't dat cute?" Bugs asked before falling over, fast asleep, but not before snapping a picture of the two sleeping.

* * *

(CC)

Genma: (giggling perversely still)

Gwen: I refuse to do anything like the Awake-A-Thon ever again. But still…Not all of it was bad. (blushing a little)

Geo: (blushing as Omega-Xis laughed at a photo Bugs had taken of Geo and Sonia falling asleep together and cuddling close) **This-I say!-this here photo is as priceless as a ming vase! **You've been talking with Foghorn-san again, haven't you?

Sonia: (blushing as Lyra looks at the picture) **You two look so cute together.** Shut up.

Bugs: (looks at the photos he took of Geo and Sonia sleeping together, Trent and Gwen talking to each other, and Grey and Ashe cuddling in their sleep) Time ta play 'Cupid.'

(END)

* * *

"Bass, What's-I say!-what's wrong with you? Always getting put up on the chopping block like a log," Foghorn scolded at the campfire ceremony, "Alright, when I-I say!-when I say your name, get the marshmallow. Courage, Peter, Duncan, Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Ashe, Daffy, Tsuna, Goku-I say!-Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sonic, and Justin."

Each of them groggily, minus Ashe who was perfectly rested for some reason even though the nap she and Grey had lasted only two hours, got their marshmallows.

"Geoff, Chrome, Ukyo, Rolf, D.J., Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and-I say!-and Jack."

The last two were Daffy and Genma.

"The last marshmallow goes to…Daffy. And not just because he's a friend, but cause-I say!-cause Genma got nearly everyone's vote."

Genma roared and tried to pounce on Daffy when Ashe threw him on the Boat of Losers.

"Now then-I say!-now then, since you lost three challenges in a row and now have a disadvantage, you can pick a player from the Gopher Team," Foghorn said.

"Grey," everyone but Ashe unanimously stated.

"Why Grey?" Ashe asked.

"Simple; we don't want to get mauled by Feral Grey," Duncan replied, "Especially if he's Feral Grey with that Model A thing he's got."

"Now-I say!-now that's the smartest thing I've heard all day," Foghorn said, "I told Chef to make you two a private room since I heard about how you sleep, Ashe. And I-I say!-I see a perverts in your group. Now…GO ON! GIT! GIT! GIT!"

* * *

"So how was Rico?" Cobalt asked as he came in.

"The boy-I say!-the boy's been as quiet as a mouse and as playful as a kitten with a ball of yarn," Foghorn said as he gave Cobalt a list, "Now go on and tell the people who voted for who, boy."

'Votes:

DJ: Genma

Zeke: Genma

Tyler: Daffy

Chrome: Genma

Rolf: Crazy-Panda-Genma-Boy

Courage: Duncan

Genma: Ashe

Ashe: Genma with a side note of 'HENTAI PANDA!!!'

Jack: Duncan

Ukyo: Genma

Tsuna: Duncan

Gokudera: Daffy

Yamamoto: Genma

Katie and Sadie: Genma

Daffy: No vote, just a comment. 'Next time, I want to host!'

Duncan: Courage

Harold: Genma

Izzy: Couldn't be determined if her vote was either a drawing of a frog or a horse. Reborn translated it to a frog version of Ranma, also known as Genma.

Geoff: Genma

Bridgette: Genma

Peter: Lois

Sonic: Genma.'

"Why does Izzy always do this for her vote? And why does Peter always write down the names of people he know?" Cobalt pondered.

"I'm not-I say!-I'm not sure, boy, but I know Izzy is nuttier than an acorn forest and Peter's as strong as an ox and smart as one too," Foghorn said.

Cobalt laughed at that.

"Who will get voted off next time? Tune in for more Total…Drama…Island!" Cobalt said, "And who authorized the addition to the Bass Cabin?"

"Rico. He was-I say!-he was as frightened of Feral Grey as a kitten is afraid of a giant bulldog with rabies."

"Ah. Gotta thank him for that. Maybe another day with four of the campers."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the long update wait. I kinda lost my muse for the two Total Drama Island stories I have up. Oh, and Cassie is owned by ShinobiLegend101.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had to endure the two worst things in life; staying awake for as long as you can and Foghorn Leghorn talking up a storm. Foghorn spent the entire episode as the main host with Cassie, Shadow Sword's sister, as his co-host. Cassie tried to make the campers fall asleep, but each plan backfired. Seriously. Everyone knows Toons love Pop-Up Books. And Grey went crazy and by that, I mean TOTALLY INSANE! He acted like a little puppy that turned into a vicious, hungry wolf with rabies when Ashe called for him in either real or fake fright. It turns out that ever since Grey and Ashe met, neither one can fall asleep unless they are in contact with each other, skin contact that is. And that is why Genma was forced to be thrown into the Boat of Losers over the Dock of Shame by Ashe. Furthermore, Heather has created an alliance with the Angry Beavers, Lindsey, and Beth. And was that love I smelled in the air involving six campers already? Geo and Sonia spent the entire time awake talking with each other as did Trent and Gwen and the younger two fell asleep, cuddling each other. That event happened to Ashe and Grey as well, but a bit more differently. From the photo Bugs showed me, seems Grey's got himself two pillows to himself. (laughs) Plus, in order for everyone to feel safe from-what we all call-Feral Grey, Foghorn demanded that, due to the imbalance of team numbers, Grey be forced into the Bass Team with Ashe and Grey having a bedroom to themselves. Will the Bass finally win a challenge? Will Foghorn ever host the show in my place while I was at court with Cobalt and Eva and Tsuna's parents and grandfather? Will I ever get my paycheck NOT deduced for some reason? Find out on our most dramatic campfire ceremony tonight on Total…Drama…Island!

* * *

"Good morning!" Chris smiled as the two teams entered the Mess Hall.

"Chris, is today a challenge day?" Geo asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're giving your sadistic grin, dude," Duncan replied.

"That's because the challenge is on the beach," Chris replied, "Once you're all done with breaky, meet me on the beach for the challenge."

He walked off as Ashe and Grey walked in, Ashe wearing a black tee that showed her navel and skin-tight black jeans and Grey wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and both wore their normal gloves and shoes.

"Any reason for the sudden clothing change?" Duncan asked.

"Cobalt said that our jumpsuits and armor weren't allowed anymore. Something about a dry cleaning bill," Ashe said as she and Grey sat down with their slop, "DJ, got anything to help digest this?"

"Hang on," DJ said, digging into his pockets, "I think I put it here…Oh yeah!"

He reached behind his back and pulled out a container with holes on the top with a picture of two hearts on it.

* * *

(CC)

DJ: Thanks, Daff, for teaching me how to reach into Hammerspace.

Daffy: (holding up a book) And for just $19.95, you too can find your Hammerspace the Daffy Duck way, with my new book 'Daffy Duck and your Hammerspace.'

Cobalt: Daffy, you're not allowed to advertise on here. For that, you're prohibited from obtaining the TDM for two challenges.

(END)

* * *

"So what's this stuff, dude?" Grey asked as DJ sprinkled some of the pink and red sprinkles inside the container on Grey's slop.

"Just stir it into the meal and then taste it," DJ replied, "No matter what it is, my momma's Mama Spice can make it delicious."

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: I still can't believe Grey's on the other team now.

Geo: This show surprises me in so many ways.

Ranma: I wonder why we have to go to the beach for the challenge.

Cobalt: Rolf had to stay behind though he couldn't leave his animals alone. He received immunity for this.

(END)

* * *

The campers were all looking at an airplane.

"Today's challenge is all the way in Japan," Chris grinned.

"Or, for those not from this timeline, Electopia," Cobalt said, "We're visiting the set of one of our favorite grandparents' shows."

Everyone blinked at him and Rico, who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate beside Sam. They got on and spent twelve hours in luxury before landing in Japan. After a night in a capsule hotel (where Owen got stuck in one), they entered a large studio.

"CUT!" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone saw a small purple fuzzy being with a jewel in its belly was shouting it. The scene was ruined.

"Ah. Rico, Cobalt, so good to see my grandsons," a voice said.

A figure walked up. He was an old man in a red business suit.

"GRANDPA OZU!" Rico exclaimed, hugging the old man.

"HELLO!" a weak man with big glasses and a grey business suit exclaimed.

"UNCLE YES MAN!" Rico cheered, hugging the man.

"Ah… So good to be loved…" Yes Man sighed.

"So this is the contestants of your new show, you two?" Ozu asked.

"Hai, Jiji-san," Cobalt bowed.

He quickly introduced the campers and cameramen.

"Everyone, these are my grandsons; Rico and Cobalt," Ozu said to five figures, one being the fuzzy figure.

"UNCLE GUANO!" Rico exclaimed, hugging the purple fuzzball.

"Hey there, Rico!" Guano exclaimed, returning the hug.

"Hey, Guano, they've got tails! AWESOME!" a tall guy with blue hair, pointy ears, a blue hoodie, and green shorts exclaimed.

"UNCIE GONARD!" Rico exclaimed, hugging the guy.

"Aw. Hello again, Rico-chan," an attractive woman with blue hair, green eyes, a red and yellow skin-tight shirt, and skin-tight blue jeans with red shoes waved.

"AUNTY MITSUKI!" Rico exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hello, Rico, Cobalt-kun," a girl with short blond hair, a school girl outfit, and blue eyes said sweetly.

"Meanie Lily," Rico stuck his tongue out at the blond, making her glare at the child.

"Cool. These guys are from Total Drama Island!" an American with orange hair, a blue shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt and brown jeans exclaimed, "I watch your show all the time!"

Sonia squealed.

"IT'S KAPPA MIKEY!"

She began to shake his hand rapidly.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Mikey-san," Sonia said, "I've seen so many of your episodes in the Gopher Cabin. Not a fan of Lily, though. Always hate the stereotypical impression that a blond is helpless."

Sweatdrops from many people there.

* * *

(CC)

Chris: For this episode, Ozu has allowed us to have a confession cam installed in the studio.

Mikey: Man. This is so awesome!

Gonard and Owen: So you like to eat sandwiches too? **Totally, dude!** (Owen eats a sandwich to prove this) AWESOME! (Gonard eats a sandwich)

Sonia: (holding her autograph book) Now I've got more autographs! I'm so happy now!

(END)

* * *

"Today's challenge is…Body guarding the cast of Lilly-Mu," Chris said, "You will be escorting them via bullet train to Mount Lilly-Mu!"

"SCENIC MOUNTAIN!" Yes Man shouted as he held up a large picture of the mountain with the five faces of Gonard, Lilly, Mitsuki, Guano, and Mikey.

"The team that has two out of three votes wins!" Chris grinned.

"And the one who wins the Total Drama Medal will premier on an episode of 'LillyMu,'" Ozu added.

"GO FOR THE GOLD!" Yes Man exclaimed.

"YAY!" Rico cheered.

"YES MAN!" Ozu roared, flames coming out of his mouth.

"Grandfather, gomen," Cobalt said, "But you know Rico sees Yes Man as a role model. Just as how I see you as my role model."

"…Fine…" Ozu sighed.

"YES!" Rico and Yes Man cheered, hugging.

Chef growled before dragging Yes Man off.

"Seems our lower men are going to have a…friendly chat," Chris smiled.

Ozu nodded before giving the tickets to Mikey.

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP THERE, I WILL PERSONALLY EAT YOUR HEARTS AND THEN YOUR SOULS!" Ozu roared.

"OOH, SCARY!" Rico exclaimed, wearing a grim reaper outfit.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: (shivering) Rico reminded me of Prometheus when he wore that outfit.

Sonic: Whoa…Ozu's scarier than Amy and that's saying something.

(END)

* * *

The large group was in the bullet train station. Gonard, Owen, Izzy, and Peter were putting on helmets.

"Uh, what are you spazzoids doing?" Lily asked.

"We're getting ready for the bullet train," Gonard replied.

"Once we get shot out of that giant cannon, we'll only have a few seconds before crashing into Mount Lilly-Mu," Peter said.

"It's the name of the train we're taking, you four," Guano sweatdropped.

"Oh…" the four said sadly.

"Konnichiwa," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a girl in a blue dress with a white trim, long red hair, and big green eyes walk up.

"I'm Reiko, I was sent here by the LilyMu fan club to help you," the girl bowed.

"Oh goodie," Lily smiled, "Then you can carry my luggage in."

"Um…I think those guys and kids are doing that," Reiko said as she pointed behind Lily.

They turned to see Rockman, Lyra Note, Duncan, DJ, Jack, Ed, Ashe, Grey, and Geoff carrying in all the luggage into the bullet train.

* * *

(CC)

Lily: *wide, blank eyes and a sweatdrop* How did those guys do that?

Ashe: Heh. That was easy.

(END)

* * *

"Tickets please," the conductor said.

Mikey pulled out the tickets.

"Hold on. I have a ticket for Guano, Mikey, Gonard, and Lily," the conductor said, "I'm sorry, miss, but you cannot board."

"You lost my ticket?!" Mitsuki gasped.

"No I didn't!" Mikey argued.

"Can we buy another one for this trip?" Geo asked.

"Sorry. But this train is sold out," the man replied.

"That's so uncool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That's alright," Mitsuki sniffed, "I'll just wait here."

"Uh-uh," Geo shook his head, "I'll stay with you, Mitsuki-sama."

"Same here," Ashe, Geo, and Sonia nodded.

"That's right, dawg," DJ added as he joined the others.

Courage hopped into Mitsuki's lap as Gwen, Tails, Sonic, and Owen stood beside her as well.

"Oh…I just hate to see a grown man cry!" Bugs exclaimed, "Specially when it's a girl. I'll stay, too."

"That's sweet of you, guys," Mitsuki sniffled before everyone sweatdropped, minus the Canadians, as Mikey, now in his underwear, shook his pants to try and find the ticket.

* * *

(CC)

Mikey: *still in his underwear* I just know I didn't lose it!

Geo: (shakes his head) Mikey-san…(Omega-Xis appears, laughing) **THAT WAS RICH!**

(END)

* * *

"Finally…An entire weekend without LilyMu arguments," Ozu stretched.

"RELAXATION!" Yes Man cried as he put a tray in front of Ozu.

"Ah. My favorite breakfast!" Ozu beamed as he took a bite, "SCALLIONS?! I-HACK!-AM ALLERGIC!"

"YES MAN FORGOT!"

"Cancel…my…calls…" Ozu passed out and Yes Man screamed.

* * *

(CC)

Chef: How was I supposed to know the old guy's allergic to scallions?! HM?!

(END)

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something that is red," Lily said.

"Heather's shirt?" Ezekiel guessed.

"No."

"Your scarf?" Daffy asked.

"Right."

"Finally. I spy with my little eye something green."

"Money?" Heather asked, filing her nails.

"Darn, you guessed," Daffy said.

"Well...As much fun as this is," Mikey stretched, "I'm going out to see the train."

He walked off with CatDog and Harold right behind him.

"Now this stinks," Mikey sighed, "I know I didn't lose Mitsuki's ticket. I just know I didn't."

"Uh…Do any of youse guys hear that?" Dog asked.

"Hear what?" Harold asked.

Dog ran off and did his impression of a hunting dog by pointing at a room with his nose. Mikey opened it and gasped. Inside the room were Mitsuki and the others that stayed behind, tied up and gagged.

"OH MY GOD!" Harold gasped as he and Mikey began to untie them.

"Who did this to you guys?" Mikey asked.

They let out muffled screams as they looked behind the two. Mikey, CatDog, and Harold turned to meet Sleeping Gas.

* * *

"Ah. So good to be back from the hospital," Ozu said before noticing something, "What's this?"

He walked over to a table with five scripts on it.

"The scripts are all neat and clean?"

He looked to see a large glass sphere.

"The Orb for the episode's fixed as well. And is that…?"

He looked to see a life-size sculpture of him.

"…A sculpture? Of me? How thoughtful," Ozu said.

"WE DID IT!" Yes Man and Rico said with grins, holding balloons that read 'Sorry we got your food poisoned' on them.

One of the balloons floated up, hitting a light. The light's light entered the orb, turning into a laser-like light that se the scripts on fire and melted Ozu's statue. Ozu roared as flames came out of his mouth and behind him.

"How's everyoNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Chris screamed as he slid on the melted ice and crashed into the set, destroying it once more.

* * *

(CC)

Chris: NOT COOL, DUDE!

Rico and Yes Man: SO SILLY!

Chef: (laughing) Payback is sooo sweet.

Cobalt: (falling over, laughing up a storm)

(END)

* * *

"I spy with my little eyes something dweebish," Duncan said.

"Is it Mikey, Harold, and CatDog in a trashcan passed out?" Reiko asked.

"That's right," Duncan smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Leshawna asked before seeing the trash can that held a sleeping Mikey, CatDog, and Harold fell over and woke the four up, "Boys, what were you doing in there?"

Mikey was the first one up.

"We saw Mitsuki and the others on the train, bound and gagged!" Mikey said.

"Someone knocked us out before I could show my moves," Harold added.

* * *

(CC)

Lily: Uh, moves? Spazzoid…

(END)

* * *

"I'm serious!" Mikey added, "We all saw them!"

"Yeah right," Lily scoffed.

"I'll go check it out. Coming, Tails?" Ashe asked as she got up.

Tails nodded.

* * *

(CC)

Lily: What spazzoids. This is all just a prank Mikey set up.

Ashe: This is strange. I know Harold only sleeps in a trashcan when Duncan throws him into one.

(END)

* * *

"Now then, do you understand what went wrong and that I don't want it to happen again?" Ozu asked.

"…No…" Yes Man replied.

"Good. Then… Yes Man…said no?"

"Yes. Ozu deserves the best," Yes Man said, "I must leave!"

He ripped his suit off to reveal he was only in his socks, shoes, and Ozu boxers. He then ran off, crying.

"GO ON! RUN! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Ozu roared.

Rico whimpered as he saw Yes Man run away. As this happened, Cobalt found a bruised and battered Chris with Chef. Both grinned before taking photos and then calling an ambulance.

* * *

"It was in this room," Mikey said.

Courage and Dog began to sniff as Cat filmed everything. Tails and Gonard sat down.

"This is boring," Gonard sighed, his breath hitting the window.

Tails saw something on the window.

"Uh, guys, Gonard found a clue," Tails said before seeing Gonard erasing it, "GONARD!"

"What was it?" Guano asked.

"A message on the window that said 'Help us. From, Mitsuki,'" Tails replied.

"Ah-ha! I knew she was here!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Gonard…" Sonic sighed.

"Whoops…Guess we still don't know where she is," Gonard sighed as he pulled a slice of pizza with a wrapper on it off his butt.

"Hold on," Mikey said, taking the wrapper before Gonard ate it, "This is the wrapper for an Eel and Lemon candy. Only Mitsuki eats these!"

"But it could have been on Gonard's butt before we got on the train," Harold said.

"Uh-uh," Gonard said, "I check my butt every hour on the hour. Gonard Family Tradition."

Everyone stared at him. Courage sniffed it, gagged, and ran out to puke.

* * *

(CC)

Courage: I refuse to smell anything that was on Gonard's butt ever again!

(END)

* * *

"Let me go, ya dagnabbin' little brat!" Sam demanded as a figure tied him up before gagging him.

"There. My plan is almost complete. Soon you will pay, Mitsuki," the figure said to Mitsuki.

Hiding in the shadows were Omega-Xis and Lyra.

"We have to find the others…" Lyra whispered.

Omega-Xis nodded and they flew off.

* * *

(CC)

Omega-Xis: I thought I could trust that…that…(roars)

Lyra: How dare you tie up Sonia! You shall pay!

(END)

* * *

Lily's phone rang. She answered it and screamed.

"What?" Trent asked as he looked, "Huh? Omega-Xis? Lyra?"

"HELP!" both screamed.

"OMG! Who are these freaks?!" Lily demanded, "AND WHY ARE THEY ON MY PHONE!?"

"They're Geo and Sonia's best friends," Leshawna said, "Why are you two here?"

"Everyone that was left behind…" Lyra began.

"And the cowboy," Omega-Xis reminded her.

"…Have been kidnapped!" Lyra exclaimed, "They're on the train!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"We told you so," Mikey and Harold said in unison.

"This way!" Omega-Xis said, vanishing on the screen.

"Omega-Xis, the EM Generator isn't on here," Kim sighed.

"So who took them?" Brian asked.

"It was…" Lyra began.

The lights went out and Lyra screamed. The lights came back on to reveal Lily's phone, along with Lyra and Omega-Xis' only way of talking with everyone on the train, was gone.

"Okay…This is bad," Ranma said, "I say we split up. The Gophers will stay with Gonard and Mikey while the Bass get Lily and Guano. We need to find those missing campers and cameramen."

* * *

(CC)

Shampoo: Shampoo love when airen does that…

Ukyo: I just love it when Ranma-honey acts like a commander…

(END)

* * *

"For the last time, they are at the station where I left them," the conductor growled.

"Let me," Stewie said as he pushed the conductor into another room with Shadow Sword and Volt following.

"So are you sure you don't know where they are?" Stewie asked.

The conductor nodded.

"Oh, I see…" Stewie sipped his orange juice from a glass, "Mmm…That's good OJ."

He then shattered the rest on the conductor's face.

"Did that hurt? Yeah. Did that hurt?" Stewie asked.

"AAAHHH!!!" the conductor screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Where are they, man? Where are they?!" Volt demanded as he began to electgrocute the conductor.

Stewie and Volt continued to beat up the conductor while they kept asking where the others were. Stewie broke a rail in the cabin off and began to beat the conductor's head with it.

"You've got five seconds to tell me! You've got five seconds!"

"I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!!" the conductor cried as he curled up into a ball.

Stewie, Volt, and Shadow Sword, currently in shock, walked out.

"He's telling the truth," Stewie said, "Ooh! Why don't we use my Dimensional Teleporter?"

"No," Brian replied.

"Hey, Brian, I gave Sonia my wallet," Peter remembered, "Quick, sniff my ass."

"What?!" Brian gasped, "No way, Peter!"

"Why does he want you to smell his butt?" Daffy asked.

"I always keep my wallet in my back pocket, so it smells like my ass," Peter replied.

"AWESOME!" Gonard, Sonic, Tails, Volt, and Owen exclaimed, "SNIFF THE BUTT! SNIFF THE BUTT!"

"No!" Brian growled.

"Do it," a voice stated before kicking Brian's face into Peter's ass.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL, REBORN?!" Brian screamed before he began to sniff, "She's over there."

He ran off.

"After him!" Duncan shouted.

Everyone ran after him and into the cargo area to see Bugs slipping out of his ropes easily.

"Wot took youse so long, Docs?" Bugs asked.

"Sorry, rabbit," Duncan scoffed, "But we were busy trying to find you."

"Shame you won't be able to rescue them all," a voice said.

Suddenly, the room filled with gas. The smoke cleared to reveal outside the door was Reiko…carrying a tied up Sonia, Sonic, Lindsey, and Mitsuki.

"Reiko?! You?!" Mikey gasped.

"She played us like a fiddle," Geo said as he got up.

"That's right, Geo Stellar," Reiko said, "You all thought I was just a dimwitted girl, right? Well you're wrong. A year before the LilyMu show came out, I auditioned with Mitsuki. She got the part since she was 'the better actress.' Yet I know I was the better one. So now, I'm going to take her out once and for all."

"And what about Sonia-chan, Sonic-san, and Lindsey-sama? What are you going to do to them?" Geo asked.

"Less competition," Reiko chuckled darkly, "Bye-bye."

She then released the locks on the luggage cart, sending it backwards.

"We're all going to die!" Owen and Daffy screamed, hugging each other.

Suddenly, the cart stopped.

"Well what do ya know? Outta gas," Bugs chuckled.

"So what do we do?" Harold asked.

"Hmm…" Ashe looked around before seeing a trolley, "I GOT IT!"

* * *

"How are you guys doing?" Peter asked and he and Brian made the trolley move.

CatDog was holding onto the trolley and the luggage cart with everyone else in the cart while Sonic pushed it. When they got to the train, everyone but CatDog, Brian, and Peter got on and went to get Reiko. The train stopped into front of Mt. LilyMu.

"Where did she go?" Yamamoto asked.

"Over there!" Leshawna exclaimed, pointing at the head of Mitsuki.

"Now that will be ironic," Duncan said, "She's going to die on her giant head."

Tyler and Cody charged, only to trip on their own feet and hit a boulder, passing out cold. Omega-Xis laughed at that as the others ran by. Mikey, Geo, and surprisingly Peter were the first ones up.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Mikey asked.

"I took the stairs," Peter replied as the others got up while Chrome got off Peter's back.

"You're too late!" Reiko exclaimed as she held up a strange horn the size of Gonard, "Once I blow into this, the sound it shall create will cause an avalanche and bury these three for good!"

She was about to blow into it when a light came from behind her. She turned and gasped. Tsuna, flying with his flames, faced the mountain. His left hand was behind him, releasing a giant wave of flames, as his left hand was glowing in front of his face, clenched. He held it out, aimed at the remaining part of the mountain behind the giant faces.

"X-Burner: Air," Tsuna said.

His right hand released a giant beam of flames, destroying the dangerous part of it.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: Whoa…

Tails: Now that was amazing…

Geo: Just what CAN people DO in this time?!

(End)

* * *

"No!" Reiko screamed before running off.

Harold pulled out two yo-yos tied up together. He twirled them before throwing them. They wrapped around Reiko. Suddenly, her horn transformed into a snake and wrapped around Reiko as the Yo-yos transformed into snakes as well and tightened their holds on her until they changed into yo-yos tied together.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Geoff asked as Bridgette, Mikey, and Geo untied the girls.

"Shinobi Steve's Shinobi Summer School," Harold replied before shivering, "I'm afraid of the stereotypical ninja because of that…"

"No. How did you turn those things into snakes, dude?" DJ asked, shaking like a leaf behind Gonard.

"…I did that…" Chrome said before hiding behind Peter.

"Are you okay, Sonia-chan?" Geo asked.

His reply was a crying Sonia hugging him tightly.

* * *

(CC)

Mitsuki: Those two make such a cute couple…

Peter: Okay, everyone's got a bet on which one confesses first. My money's on Geo.

Omega-Xis: Ugh…I hate mushy moments…

Lyra: Aw…Those two really need to start dating.

(END)

* * *

"Okay, LilyMu, which team wins?" Cobalt asked.

"The Bass Team," Mikey and Gonard replied.

"Gophers," Mitsuki and Guano said.

"I say neither," Lily said.

"Okay…We have a tie…" Cobalt sweatdropped, "We're going to need a tie-breaker."

"Say, where's Chris?" Bugs asked.

"He's with Ozu-Ojiji and Rico, trying to get Yes Man back to LilyMu Studios," Cobalt replied, "Ozu's had a bad weekend."

Suddenly, he grinned.

"Okay. I want your two teams to make a cake for Yes Man," Cobalt said, "Best cake wins."

Heather opened her mouth.

"Uh-uh. I declare Bugs and Daffy the Head Chefs," Cobalt interrupted, "And this will be for all cooking challenges until they re voted off."

"I am NOT working under someone on the lower part of the food chain!" Heather growled.

"Oh really? If you do not follow the orders of your Head Chef, you will be forced into the Campfire Ceremony voting, and you don't get to vote."

"You wouldn't!" Heather gasped.

"I would," Cobalt replied, "And Rico already gave me permission. Twas a piece of pie."

* * *

(CC)

Rico: *eating a pie* YAY PIE!

(END)

* * *

The two teams were back in LilyMu studios, working on baking their cakes.

* * *

(CC)

Bugs: So I was goin' fer a cake that looks like Ozu and Yes Man huggin.'

Daffy: A simple cake, really. I made my team build a three-dimensional cake of Yes Man.

(END)

* * *

"Oh come on!" Daffy complained, "I SAID BLACK LICORICE! NOT RED!"

Courage screamed and hid behind Mitsuki. Mitsuki frowned at the duck as she picked Courage up and began to pet him, making the pink dog sigh in content.

"Owen, stay in that corner," Bugs warned, "Youse don't want me ta pull a piano gag, do you?"

Peter whimpered at the other table, overhearing Bugs' threat.

* * *

(CC)

Peter: I once got a fortune cookie that said that I would get a nice compliment from a lesbian and then get hit by a piano and it came true. My supervisor said that she was putting me up for a promotion and then the piano landed on me.

Courage: I'm not a big fan of Daffy right now.

(END)

* * *

"Good-bye, Japan!" Yes Man sniffled as he waved a tissue, "Yes Man will miss you!"

"What are you talking about?" Ozu, the pilot asked, "Get in the plane and come back."

"No! Ozu deserves better!"

"But I miss you!" Rico exclaimed as he popped up behind Ozu.

"And I…Need you, Yes Man," Ozu added.

He gave Yes Man his suit.

"My suit!" Yes Man exclaimed before putting it on in a flash, "It was cold!"

"I missed your antics," Ozu chuckled.

"AND MY SCREAMING!"

"Yes…I am use to that as well," Ozu chuckled as Yes Man hopped into the back seat with Chris.

The plane flew off.

* * *

(CC)

Rico: YAY! YES MAN IS BACK!

Yes Man: I'M SO HAPPY!

Ozu: *eating a slice of cake* I enjoyed this cake.

Yes Man: CAKE IS SO YUMMY!

(END)

* * *

The four walked in to see Cobalt.

"Welcome back," Cobalt smiled softly, "I hope you're ready for some cake, Yes Man."

"CAKE?! YAY!"

"YAY!"

"Yes, but you have to pick which one you like the best," Cobalt said, "Step this way."

He led the four to the table that had the Killer Bass cake and the Screaming Gopher cake on it.

"You will now pick your favorite," Cobalt explained.

"I CHOOSE THIS ONE!" Yes Man replied, pointing at the one of him and Ozu.

"WHAT?!" the loud ones of the Bass Team exclaimed.

"Yes Man is a fan of Ozu," Cobalt shrugged, "Good thinking, Bugs."

"Eh, it's wot I do, Doc."

"So the Screaming Gophers win it," Cobalt said, "Now for the TDM. This is to the one who used his wits, and the fact he remembered his wallet smelled like his rear and was with Sonia; Peter Griffin-McFinnegan."

"YAY!" Peter cheered.

"Which means he will also be appearing on an episode of LilyMu," Ozu added.

"We'll be staying here until that episode is done being made," Cobalt said.

"Killer Bass, four in a row? For shame," Chris shook his head.

"Oh, I forgot to mention;" Cobalt smirked, "The following Screaming Gophers are to report to the Killer Bass Elimination Ceremony as ones who will be voted off; Heather, Lindsey, and Stewie."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"They didn't follow Bugs' orders and/or caused something bad to the cake," Cobalt replied.

"But…"

"I called ahead," Cobalt replied, "Uncle?"

"Already on it," Guano replied, walking off.

* * *

The Killer Bass and the three Gophers sat on logs in front of a campfire in LilyMu Studios. The entire set had been redesigned to be a campfire setting.

"Killer Bass, what is with you and your luck right now?" Chris asked, "Ah well. Here are the votes; Courage, Peter, Duncan, Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Ashe, Daffy, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Justin, Geoff, Sonic, Chrome, D.J., Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Lindsey, Ezekiel, Jack, and Stewie."

The last three were Ukyo, Daffy once more, and Heather.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: We all agreed in the Killer Bass team that if we got the chance to vote on of the Gophers off, it'd be her.

Harold: I'm scared of her.

Ashe: I hate that duck.

(END)

* * *

"And the last marshmallows go to…"

…

…

…

"GET ON WITH IT!" Stewie demanded.

…

…

…

"…Daffy and Ukyo," Chris quickly ducked behind Reborn.

"WHAT?!" Heather roared.

"What can we say? You were the biggest threat on the other team," Gokudera said, "You were perfect for manipulating the game so that you may have won."

Heather growled before trying to pounce on Gokudera until she was stopped by a hissing pink cat with large front paws, red flames coming out of its ears, and gold bits of armor.

"Go get her, Uri!" Gokudera cheered.

Heather screamed as she ran around the set, chased by Uri. Uri pounced on her head and was a blur after that. Uri jumped into Ashe's arms and fell asleep, purring as Ashe scratched her left ear. Chef and Leghorn dragged the bald, clawed, and out cold Heather towards a beat up limo and threw her in. The limo drove off to the airport.

"Uh…Where is she going?" Grey asked.

"The Limo of Losers will be taking her to the Plane of Perpetual Shame and take her to Playa De Losers back in Canada," Reborn replied.

"Alright, rest up," Chris ordered, "I'll see you guys next time on Total…Drama…Island!"

A piano fell on him, shocking everyone. Chris' head peaked out of a hole; keys in his mouth.

"The next time you get a fortune cookie, DON'T read it!" Chris said.

He began to walk off, going up and down and making an accordion sound every time he took a step.

* * *

"Checkmate," Rico giggled.

Ozu chuckled as he patted Rico on the head. Cobalt walked in.

"It seems every single camper except for Lindsey, Stewie, Ashe, Courage, Snoopy, and Grey voted for Heather. The rest voted for Daffy," Cobalt said as he looked at the votes.

"Really now? Seems they were planning to do this for awhile," Ozu said, "I like it!"

"OZU LOVES IT!" Yes Man screamed.

Ozu glared at him, shutting him up.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the long update wait. I kinda lost my muse for the two Total Drama Island stories I have up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, The Campers were all sent to Japan to be bodyguards for the cast of LilyMu. When Mikey lost Mitsuki's ticket-who looked like a nerd by an nerd in his boxers! Ha ha!-some of the campers stayed behind with her. Later on the train, Mikey and Harold-along with our fused cameraman known as CatDog-found the ones that stayed behind tied up and gagged. When they came to after someone knocked them out easily, nearly everyone refused to believe him. But when they went to check with the few who did believe him, they found evidence of the missing members there in the form of a message on the window-which Gonard erased-and a wrapper on Gonard's butt of a candy that only two people love; Mitsuki and Sonia. Stewie asked the conductor about them, but when the conductor denied they were on, Stewie clobbered the dude. When Lyra and Omega-Xis appeared on Lily's phone, everyone believed them now. After Peter made Brian sniff his ass-which won Peter the TDM and a spot on LilyMu for an episode-they found the missing campers, Mitsuki, and cameraman Yosamite Sam in the luggage cart. It was then revealed that Reiko-a girl that was sent by the LilyMu fan club-wanted revenge on Mitsuki for the role on LilyMu. She also took Sonia and Lindsey so she would have less competition. Tsuna did this awesome move in the air and took care of the back of Mount LilyMu so no avalanches could occur and kill them. Harold surprised everyone by catching Reiko, who was trying to escape, with a pair of yo-yos. After that, due to a tie, Cobalt made them have a cake challenge for Yes Man. In the end, the Gophers won once again and the Killer Bass were sent to the elimination challenge. Surprisingly, Cobalt made anyone that refused to listen to their Head Chef to the Elimination Campfire. It was 'bye-bye' for Heather due to this. What's funnier and better for the ratings, she got mauled by Gokudera's pet kitty, Uri, and lost her hair because of this. Will this week's challenge be better than the last? Will I _ever_ not have my check lost or cut? Find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND!

* * *

An orange ball with spikes, blue and white running shoes, green eyes, and a pointy nose activated a klaxon, waking the campers.

"LOUSY BASTARD!" Gokudera roared as he chased the ball around while he threw bombs at him.

Geo and Tsuna chose at that time to run into the clearing only to be hit by two of Gokudera's bombs.

"AH! JUUDAIME!"

Later, Geo and Tsuna were in two beds in the same room on the hospital on Camp Wawanakwa.

* * *

(CC)

Cobalt: Thanks to the cuts I get from taking Chris' check, I've manage to build a hospital for our contestants on the island. I even hired a few doctors I know.

Chris: I guess I've asked for too much pay.

(END)

* * *

Gokudera kept bowing to Tsuna and apologizing as Sonia sat beside Geo.

"How's your leg?" Sonia asked.

"It's okay for now," Geo replied as his left leg, in a cast, was raised, "Just don't mess with the straps and everything will be…"

Lindsey accidentally loosened a strap, causing Geo's leg to hit the rail of his bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Geo screamed.

* * *

(CC)

Lindsey: *currently having a swollen left eye* What did I do?

Sonia: THAT'S FOR HURTING GEO-KUN, YOU IKE-IKE! *Lyra appears* **SONIA LYRICAL STRUMM! Where did you hear that?!** Gokudera-san called me that.

Gokudera: *in a neck and arm cast* What did I do to that damn harp?!

(END)

* * *

"Since Tsuna and Geo are out of commission right now, there will be no challenges until they recover," Reborn said.

"Hello. I brought you two something to drink," a doctor in his thirties said.

"Arigatou, Tatsuyo-san," Tsuna and Geo said.

The doctor put the plate with three drinks between the two on the desk between them before opening the curtain beside Tsuna's bed. He gave the two the hot chocolates as he began to put in twenty packets of sugar into his coffee.

* * *

(CC)

Yamamoto: Oh. That guy has a big sweet tooth.

(END)

* * *

Tsuna and Geo yawned.

"What time is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It's almost eleven," Omega-Xis said from his Transer, "Huh?"

Geo and Tsuna looked out a window to see a figure with knife stabbing someone before falling over. It was also raining outside.

"Now that was no injection!" Tsuna gasped.

The two got out of bed and grabbed their crutches. They raced down the hallway to the Nurse's Office.

"Nurse!" Tsuna called, "Nurse, call 9-1-1! There's been a murder!"

"Do what he says," Reborn, in a nurse's outfit with the hat being Leon, said.

"DO YOU LIVE TO COSPLAY, REBORN?!" Tsuna demanded before he and Geo waddled off.

Soon, a few police choppers landed in front of the Wawanakwa Hospital as a few police officers ran in. Duncan opened the door across from Geo and Tsuna's room window and the two peeked in to see…nothing.

"What the…" Tsuna gasped.

"But…But how can this be?!" Geo stammered.

"It's obvious you two are hallucinating," Harold said, "The competition seems to be getting to you two."

* * *

(CC)

Geo: I know what I saw!

Omega-Xis: A STABBING! A MURDERER IS ON THE ISLAND!

Sonia: Geo-kun…

(END)

* * *

"So you're telling us that the body disappeared?" an officer asked.

"It sounds crazy, but it's true," Tsuna begged.

"A more plausible explanation is that you made it all up," a man in his twenties stated.

"We know what we saw!" Geo barked.

"Someone died here!" Tsuna growled.

"It seems you're getting delusional," the doctor said.

* * *

(CC)

Reborn: Over the next four days, Da-Me Tsuna and Geo have been seeing the same thing over and over again.

Chris: I'm starting to think about pulling them off the show.

(END)

* * *

Geo and Tsuna were escorted out of the empty room for the fifth time.

"Something's up," Sadie said.

"That's right," Katie agreed.

"Why don't we examine the room?" Norb asked.

"Found something!" Dag called.

Those remaining looked at what Dag found.

"A water stain?" LeShawna asked, "Fool, did you really have to do yo business here?"

"IT'S NOT ME!" Dagget barked.

"He's right," Norb agreed, "It's still wet."

"This has been happening for five days," Noah said, "Three of those nights, including today, had rain. Cody, open the window."

Cody nodded before opening it. Noah looked out as did DJ, Tails, and Norb.

"This had to be open so the rain could wet the carpet," Kim said before looking around the outside, "This room is diagonal to Tsuna and Geo's room."

"Yo, I think I found something," DJ said, "That room over there doesn't have curtains."

"So?" Sonic asked.

"So the light over there is reflected off this window because of the dark building behind it," Norbert explained, "It bass-I-cally acts like a projection screen. Based on the angle, it can be shown to any room, like the room Geo and Tsuna are in."

"It's basically a mirror trick," Noah said, "It's all really happening, except it's happening in a different room, which means we have a murderer on Total Drama Island."

They ran to the room with no curtains. Geoff opened it and everyone peered in to see it was a storage room. Over in the corner was a stabbed dummy.

"So this must be our victim," Duncan said, lifting the dummy up, "It was all an act."

"Were all these just part of a prank?" Daffy asked.

* * *

(CC)

Noah: This feels like something my uncle in Japan experienced. Oh, my uncle is Detective Moore, the Sleeping Sleuth.

Cobalt: I'm making a few calls and I'm sure Noah will enjoy who is coming.

(END)

* * *

"Can I stay here, pwease?" Rico pleaded.

"Fine…" Cobalt sighed, "Doctor Tatsuya?"

"I'm alright with it," Tatsuya replied, "Same with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Noah, Sonic, Tails, and Sonia staying here."

"All of you mentioned now have Immunity," Cobalt said.

* * *

(CC)

Noah: And now we play the waiting game.

(END)

* * *

The alarm went off and Sonia destroyed it with her guitar. Everyone looked out the window to see it was raining…and the same thing happened once more.

"OH NO!" Sonia gasped.

"That was real!" Tsuna cheered, "Let's go! Quick!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded before they picked up Geo and Tsuna and ran off. Noah and Kim ran to the storage room and saw everything was the same as yesterday. Sonia screamed. The two ran into the room and gasped. Tsuna and Geo, out cold, had a pair of knifes being held in their hands…with them imbedded into the back of the doctor from earlier.

"We told the…" Gokudera began before he ran in, "AH! JUUDAIME!"

Yamamoto quickly shielded Rico's eyes and ran out.

* * *

(CC)

Yamamoto and Rico: **Why was that man on the gwound with Tsuna-nii and Geo-nii?** I'll tell you when you're older, okay? **Okay! Can I have candy?** Oh, you're hungry? **Yes.**

(END)

* * *

"The murdered is Rano Katsuyu," Reborn said as he wore a police outfit, "Cause of death: two knife wounds in the back."

"Alright, I'm here," a voice said.

"Uncle Moore?" Noah asked.

Everyone turned to the door to see a man in a purple detective outfit, a teenage girl with long brown hair in a blue shirt and blue jeans with blue eyes, and a kid in a schoolboy outfit with glasses and blue eyes.

"Hello, Rachael," Noah said, "You must be Conan."

"Hi, Noah," the girl waved.

"Hello," the kid bowed.

"Alright, so it seems our two murders are right here," the man, Moore, said before pointing at Geo and Tsuna, "You didn't like his attitude, so you two up and killed him!"

"Actually, this body has been dead for more than 30 minutes ago," Norbert said, "Look. He's gone into Rigor Mortis. That usually takes place in the first 20-30 minutes and ends after 48 hours."

"Dr. Tatsuya, you had a bone with him," Cobalt said, "Where were you when the murder happened?"

"I was in my room, answering a phone call from an anonymous person," Tatsuya replied, "Check with Nurse Rika here."

A blue-haired nurse nodded.

"I brought him coffee and he told me to leave it on the table outside his office," Nurse Rika confirmed.

"Which means that these two are the murderers!" Moore said, pointing at Tsuna and Geo.

"HIIIIIII!!!! NOT US! NOT US!" Tsuna screamed.

No one really noticed Conan was looking around the room.

"Hey, how long has this water stain been here?" Conan asked.

"It's been raining for three days this week," Sonia replied before her eyes widened, "How come the water is in here?"

"I bet it was Dagget," Duncan stated.

His reply was being bit by the beaver. He ran around the room, screaming in pain.

"Can you tell me everything you know, Noah?" Conan asked.

Noah nodded.

* * *

(CC)

Conan: Wow! This is really cool! Yet it stinks in here…

Moore: I keep telling them that Geo Stellar and Tsunayoshi Sawada are the murderers!

(END)

* * *

"Excuse me, mister," Conan said to an analyst.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Detective Moore wanted me to tell you…" Conan whispered the rest.

The scene changed to the man exiting a room.

"Well mister?" Conan asked.

"You were right," the man replied.

Conan smirked. He ran into the room everyone was in and he aimed his watch at Moore. He moved just as he pushed the top of his watch. Tsuna groaned before slumping. Conan ran behind the couch Tsuna was on.

"Hold on, inspector," Tsuna said, "I believe that you are mistaken."

Moore looked at Tsuna before whacking him on the head.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Moore growled, "You and your accomplice are the murderers!"

"My friends, Geo and I have been caught in a multi-step murder scheme," Tsuna said calmly, "First the killer tricked us into believing that we did the murder by making us think that we were hallucinating and having memory loss and by convincing us we were mentally unsound. After that, he murdered Dr. Katsuyu, making it look like we did it. Then he cleared himself of all suspicion by using an ingenious trick to create a fake alibi for himself."

Everyone gasped.

"The so-called hallucinations actually happened. The killer used a CPR dummy in the storage room to act out phony murders," Tsuna continued, "These happened in the storage room. The murderer used the window of the room across from our room to create that illusion. Then came the actually murder. The murderer called Dr. Katsuyu into the vacant room and drove a knife into his back. Just like the times when he 'killed' the dummy, but this time for real."

"Are you trying to tell us you saw this out your window?" Moore asked, "Yeah right!"

"Indeed," Tsuna replied, "The murderer secretly put sleeping pills into all the drinks he gave to everyone in the room. When we were out of it, he then set the alarm and opened the curtain. We awoke at 11:30, a bit groggy from the pills. When we arrived at the crime scene, the murderer knocked us out and stabbed the dead Dr. Katsuyu with another knife and made our hands gasp the handles of the two knifes."

"What are you getting at?" Duncan asked.

"Wait. I get it now!" Moore exclaimed, "The murderer is none other than you, Dr. Tatsuya!"

"But Nurse Rika verified I was in my office," Dr. Tatsuya said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"That's right," Moore said, "The nurse even spoke to him. She asked a question and he answered."

"That's due to the fact he was using his telephone," Tsuna replied, "He used a cell phone and the phone in his office. He put the office phone on speaker. After he killed Dr. Katsuyu, he used the cell phone to carry a conversation with Rika-sama. His voice was broadcasted over the speakerphone."

* * *

(CC)

Geo: Whoa…Tsuna's really smart…

Moore: NOT ANOTHER SMART ALECK!

Rachel: He's deducing everything like Kudo…

(END)

* * *

"We arrived immediately after the conversation and as I said, he knocked us out from behind and then put our hands on the murder weapons," Tsuna continued, "Now that the dark deed was done and his scapegoats set, he returned to his office and turned the speaker off. He thought it was the perfect crime. But you made one mistake, Tatsuya-san. Yamamoto-kun, you remember what he does to his coffee, correct?"

"Yeah. He put a lot of sugar into it," Yamamoto replied.

"Detective Moore, may I borrow Conan's services for a moment?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine."

Conan came from behind the couch.

"I found these beside his empty coffee cup," Conan replied as he held up what he found, "Unopened packets of sugar. If what Yamamoto-san says is true, then these should have been empty, right?"

"AH!" the doctor gasped.

Conan ran behind the couch again.

"That may be true, Tsuna-san, but I sometimes drink my coffee without sugar in case I have to stay up late," Dr. Tatsuya explained, "And if there isn't any saliva, it's because I cleaned my coffee cup."

"But something else was missing from the cup; your fingerprints. How could you drink from the coffee cup without leaving any fingerprints?"

"I rinsed it thoroughly."

"That would certainly explain why there weren't any prints on the cup, but Nurse Rika's fingerprints were on the handle."

Tatsuya felt his eyes widened.

"Unless you somehow managed to rinse your prints right off the top of Rika-sama's prints while still leaving hers on the cup. Is that what you're asking us to believe? That you did the impossible? A more plausible explanation would be you were wearing surgical gloves as you rinsed out the cup…the same gloves you had on when you murdered Dr. Katsuyu!"

"Why was he wearing surgical glove in his office, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"My guess is that he still had the gloves on when he got back to his office because he was holding something he didn't want to get fingerprints on, like whatever it is he used to know Geo-kun and I out at the crime scene. To get away with the murder, he had to make everyone believe he was in his office the entire time. He rinsed his still-filled coffee cup out to make everyone think he drank it. Isn't that right, Dr. Tatsuya?"

The doctor felt his fists clench as he shook.

"Why don't out just come out with it," Moore said.

"I admit it. I killed him," Tatsuya admitted, "My father bribed the head of the medical college I went to for me to get in. Dr. Katsuyu was the son of that head. He blackmailed me and I had to follow his order or he would tell everyone he knew. I worked hard to become a doctor, not because I bought it! So, when you two came in, I choose to enact my vengeance here and now and let you two take the fall. I not only killed a life, but I've destroyed my own even though I was tasked with saving lives."

"It's a pity," Tsuna said, "You let that fool steal the only things that truly matter in life; your freedom and your piece of mind."

"Doctor Shino Katsuyu, you are under arrest," Moore said, "Anything you say or do can and will be used against you."

* * *

(CC)

Geo: I owe Tsuna so much now.

Sonia: Thank you, Tsuna.

Reborn: *smirks as he adjusts his hat* Seems someone was hit with a Tri-Ni-Sette.

(END)

* * *

Away from the cameras, Reborn pushed Conan into a fire hose container. Inside was a furnished room.

"Sit down, Detective Jimmy Kudo," Reborn said.

"I'm just a…" Conan began.

"Don't lie," Reborn interrupted, "You are under the same curse I am under."

"You mean those guys in black got you too?" Jimmy asked.

"No. I volunteered to protect something special; the Tri-Ni-Sette," Reborn explained, "In order to do that, I was turned into an immortal infant. You probably consumed a Tri-Ni-Sette pill that reverted your body into your current form. What's more…In ten years time, anyone who had the Tri-Ni-Sette or was affected by it will die by the Non-Tri-Ni-Sette Policy."

"What…" Jimmy gasped.

"Conan, where are you?" a voice called.

"Go see her, Jimmy," Reborn said, "Don't worry, the Vongola Famiglia will help find those men and make them pay."

"Thank you, Reborn," Jimmy said before running out, "Coming, Rachel!"

Reborn gave a gentle smile before the secret room's door closed.

* * *

(CC)

Chris: Since Tsuna solved the case, The Killer Bass win one for once!

(END)

* * *

"Seems you finally obtained defeat, Gophers," Chris said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

After some time passed, the last two without a marshmallow were Owen and Cody.

"And the last one goes to…Owen."

Cody looked at the ground in shame.

"That's alright, dude," Owen said, "I'll take this marshmallow and keep on going on in this game for you."

Cody smiled at Owen before walking off the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers. He sat beside Conan and Moore.

"Say, do you think I could become your apprentice, Detective Moore?" Cody asked.

"But of course, my pupil!" Moore laughed, patting Cody heavily on the back.

"Well, this is a good way to end the show," Reborn said on the top of the Boat of Losers, "Tune in next week for more Total Drama Island. Watch it with your Dying Will."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the long update wait. I kinda lost my muse for the two Total Drama Island stories I have up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, after an accident with Gokudera and one of our interns, Geo and Tsuna were sent to the island's hospital. Shocking enough that the first four days they were there, a murder kept happening in the same exact room. They always rushed to it only to find nothing. What a twist! It wasn't until the fifth night when a few Campers and Rico stayed with the two for the night that an actual murder happened. Apparently, Geo and Tsuna killed a doctor with two knife stabs in the back. Detective Moore, uncle to Noah, was brought in to prove it was Tsuna and Geo until our TDM Winner, Tsuna, seemed to pass out on the couch and solved the murder. Apparently, it was a doctor who had a beef with the other doctor. Personally, I was hoping the butler did it. That night, Cody was voted off on the Screaming Gopher's first loss. Will the Killer Bass win again? Will I ever get paid full? Will I ever get my vengeance on Cobalt? Find out on the most dramatic Campfire Ceremo-*gets kicked by Cobalt into the dock* Cobalt: I heard that, Chris! Just for that, I'm taking ten paychecks! Chris: Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!!!!!! *faints from a Heart Attack* Cobalt: Uh-oh… Reborn: Don't worry, I'm on it. Find out who gets voted off today on Total…Drama…Island!

* * *

"Dude, how long had Sonia been hugging you?" Geoff asked as Geo and Sonia, who was still hugging Geo, walked into the Mess Hall.

"She does this when she has a nightmare of being completely alone," Geo replied, "She'll be fine in an hour or so."

"Sounds like you don't mind it," Duncan snickered before he was given a plate of purple food with insects and a purple vapor emanating from it.

"HIIIIIII! POISON COOKING!" Tsuna screamed, "That means…"

A tall, sexy woman with long orange hair, sea-foam green eyes, a black tee, and skin-tight black pants emerged from the kitchen with a cake made of poisonous insects and critters.

"AH! BIANCHI!" Tsuna screamed.

"I am in charge of breakfast," Bianchi said as Gokudera passed out, foaming at the mouth.

Everyone agreed to 'eat' the food. When Bianchi didn't look, they all threw it out a window.

* * *

(CC)

Owen: I'm scared of Bianchi's cooking.

Duncan: Breakfast is one scary thing now.

Gokudera: Why? WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!

(END)

* * *

Reborn appeared from the roof via a trapdoor and Leon-Rope.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, "Today is a simple challenge."

* * *

(CC)

Gwen: Finally! A normal challenge!

Trent: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

(END)

* * *

A 5-year-old with a big black afro, green eyes, cow-print pajamas, and horns hit Tsuna in the face.

"This is the first part of it," Reborn continued over the child's crying, "You will pick three campers from each team to try and stop the idiot from crying."

* * *

(CC)

Tsuna: How did Reborn get Lambo-chan here?

Yamamoto: Oh, it's the little kid.

(END)

* * *

Geo gently picked the child up at the beach with Sonia still clinging to him.

"Hey there, little guy," Geo said, "My name's Geo. What's you name?"

"…Lambo…" the child sniffled.

"Want to play a game?" Geo asked, "Maybe catch?"

Lambo flinched before bawling in tears and shaking his head quickly in fright.

"Fail," Reborn said, kicking Geo in the head.

Bridgette went next. She knelt down to the crying child.

"Would you like something?" Bridgette asked.

Lambo gave Bridgette a pink grenade.

"AH! THROW IT! THROW IT!" Tsuna screamed.

Bridgette threw it and it exploded. Daffy came out of the smoke, charred, shriveled up, and his beak behind his head. He marched over to Bridgette and fixed his beak.

"Of course you realize…This means war," Daffy lisped before turning to a pile of soot.

Foghorn vacuumed Daffy up and went off to the medical tent.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera growled, kicking Lambo in the face and making him cry even harder.

"Fail," Reborn said, knocking Gokudera out and tapping Bridgette on the head.

"Aw…" Owen chuckled, "Hey there, little guy. My name's Owen. I've got something to say to everyone, you want to hear it, too?"

Lambo nodded. Owen picked Lambo up and farted. Lambo laughed before farting as well. Peter then farted. Soon, the trio were laughing and farting and burping.

* * *

(CC)

Brian: Unbelievable. There's another Peter here.

Stewie: Good lord. A child version of the fat man is here along with a teen version of the fat man. This is worse than the time I had that blind date.

_

* * *

Owen is sitting in a fancy dining room in a tux before Stewie, dressed as a female, showed up._

_ "Whoa…" Stewie cringed before walking away._

* * *

Stewie: I'm just as surprised as you are at that. Who here would have expected my blind date would have been here?

(END)

* * *

"It appears that the Gophers win this round," Reborn said, "But this was only worth a third of the win. The next event is simple; a talent contest. Both teams will pick three teammates who will perform. You have five hours. Also, Lambo is now on the Screaming Gopher team while I am bringing someone back to bring more drama for the Bass Team."

"More drama than the last challenge?" Duncan asked before seeing Sonia about to cry, "Ooh…Sorry about that, Powderpuff."

"Yes. Say hello again to Courtney," Reborn said as the Boat of Losers dropped the woman off.

"NOT HER AGAIN!" the Killer Bass barked, half of them having white eyes and fangs for teeth.

* * *

(CC)

Courtney: Thanks for giving me a second chance, Reborn. I won't fail you.

Reborn: *smirks*

(END)

* * *

"She has also been given immunity so you cannot vote her off," Reborn added.

This made the Killer Bass glare at him.

* * *

(CC)

Duncan: F*ck you, Reborn.

(END)

* * *

"Also, it needs to be FCC legal," Reborn added.

"Oh yeah. I know all about the FCC," Peter said before a musical number began to play.

Peter: **They will clean up all your talking in a menace such as this!****  
**Brian: **They will make you take a tinkle when you want to take a piss!**  
Stewie: **And they'll make you call fellatio a trouser-friendly kiss!**  
Peter, Brian, & Stewie: **It's the plain situation!****There's no negotiation!**  
Peter: **With the fellows at the freakin' FCC!**  
Brian: *reading a newspaper* **They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of the special interest groups...****  
**Peter: *gets up from a toilet beside Brian and zips his pants up* **Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops!****  
**Stewie: *Pops out of the toilet* **Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops!** *Pulls out a book with the title 'Everybody Poops!*  
Peter, Brian, & Stewie: **Take a tip, take a lesson!****You'll never win by messin'!**  
Peter: *Peter accidentally pushes the plunger, making Stewie spin around in the toilet bowl* **With the fellas at the freakin' FCC!** *Peter now wore a toga and wreath and strummed a harp***  
****And if you find yourself with some you sexy thing… ***Satyrs Brian and Stewie blew into blowpipes as they danced around Ashe and Grey***  
****You're gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling! ***A bell attached to a spring pops out of Grey's pants, making Ashe scream and faint before the bell and spring vanish into thin air***  
****Cause you can't say penis!****So they sent this little warning they're prepared to do the worst!** *gives Brian a letter*  
Brian: **And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you could be coerced!** *shoves the letter into the mailbox*  
Stewie: *sculpting something* **I can think of quite another place they should have stuck it first! ***zooms out to show that he was sculpting a giant figure of a wimpy Chris McClain with the mailbox shoved up his rear*  
Peter, Brian, & Stewie: **They may just be neurotic!****Or possible psychotic!** *rips their clothes off to reveal women's sex lingerie* **They're the fellas at the freakin FCC!**

* * *

(CC)

Sonia: Where'd that music come from?

Geo: Whoa…How did those three do that?

Yamamoto: Oh. I thought Stewie, Brian, and Peter were boys.

Peter, Brian, and Stewie: *All three of them were mauled, bruised, battered, burnt, and electrocuted* Okay, so we agree not to use Ashe and Grey for that joke anymore? **Yeah. **_**Big time, fat man.**_

(END)

* * *

"Okay. Since I was a…"

"NO!" everyone barked.

"But…"

Gokudera opened his box up and reveal Uri. Uri then pounced on Courtney and purred, nuzzling her cheek.

* * *

(CC)

Valor: Normally, I don't like one calling someone else a traitor, but I'm going to let it slide for the day.

(END)

* * *

"TRAITOROUS PINK CAT!" Valor howled as his girlfriend, Jenny, held him back.

"Well it seems someone agrees with me being the one who writes who goes on and their order," Courtney said with a smirk.

"Ohh…" the Killer Bass went.

"You thought I wanted to take over completely?" Courtney asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll do that later," Courtney stated, "Now then; who's first?"

At the Gopher Cabin, Sonia had finally released Geo, who quickly rushed to the bathrooms. Owen went first and chugged five bottles of pop in a minute. He proceeded to burp the alphabet with holding the 'Z' for the longest.

"…NEXT!" Omega-Xis shouted into a megaphone "Though I liked it, I don't think it will work for this."

"We have Sonia as one of the…" Geo began before he saw Sonia being taken to the hospital, "Sonia-chan, what happened?"

"How was I suppose to know he had a grenade in his afro?" Sonia asked as the medical men ran her to the hospital in a stretcher.

Geo went with them.

"Dude definitely loves her," Owen said.

Everyone nodded.

"Lambo-san want to do an act with the blue doggy!" Lambo laughed.

"Wha-ME?!" Omega-Xis gasped, "What do you have in mind?"

Lambo held up a DVD case.

"Ooh… You like that too?" Omega-Xis asked.

Lambo nodded.

"Okay. Me and Lambo are in!" Omega-Xis called, "NEXT!"

At the Bass Cabin, Courtney just preformed a perfect violin recital.

"Wow…That was…BORING!" Peter exclaimed, "That was worse than the time I tried to attempt gene splicing."

_

* * *

The Bass Team, minus Courtney, were eating dinner when Peter walked in, now a bear._

_ "Uh, does anyone know where the Tylenol is?" Peter asked, "Nope? Okay…"_

_ He walked out._

_ "…CHRIS!" the campers shouted._

_ "Chef!" Chris called._

_ Chef chased after Peter with a Gene Splicer set on 'Defuse' as Volt chased them, filming the entire thing._

* * *

"Then what can you do?" Courtney asked.

"You heard the guy sing," Duncan said, "He's perfect for musical numbers."

"Fine," Courtney said, "So now we have impressions of enemies Grey and Ashe fought preformed by the two, Peter with his singing, and Geoff and his skateboard."

At the Gopher Cabin, Stewie and Brian just finished singing a duet.

"Dat was great, docs," Bugs said, "Youse two are in."

"We've got our acts," Beth said before seeing Geo walk up with Sonia wearing a cast on her left elbow.

"The explosion threw my elbow backwards and broke it," Sonia explained, "The doctors say I can't use it for a few days."

"That's okay, Sonia," Owen said as he hugged the two, "We're glad you're okay."

"Time's up," Reborn said through the loudspeakers, "Head to the auditorium."

* * *

(CC)

Owen: I still can't believe who Reborn got to judge the contest.

Sonia: *holding her autograph book* I'm happier now.

Geo: Just how did they get those two on here?

(END)

* * *

Sitting in a booth in front of the stands were none other than the world famous hecklers Statler and Waldorf.

"Why are we doing this again?" Statler asked.

"Why are we doing what again?" Waldorf asked.

"Why are we watching a lame show again when we could just watch the Muppet Show for two minutes?" Statler zinged.

The two laughed.

"They will be rating on their own scale," Reborn explained, "Our first act is Chrome and her skills in illusions. She will have an assistant."

Chrome nervously stepped onto the stage, holding her staff. She held her left hand out and a cannon appeared.

"You can come out now," Chrome said.

The Great Gonzo emerged.

"TA-DAH!" Gonzo exclaimed.

* * *

(CC)

Gonzo: I owed Chrome a favor for helping me escape those fan girls a few weeks ago.

(END)

* * *

He went into the cannon and Chrome aimed it into the sky. She pulled the rope and the cannon fired. Gonzo did a few flips, spins, and twirls in the air. The cannon turned into a trampoline. A few minutes passed and Gonzo didn't land.

"We'll wait," Statler said, "Let's just go on to the next act."

Chrome nodded and walked off the stage. Peter went onto the stage, moving around wackily. He sat down on a piano seat, facing away from the piano on the stage and let out a giant belch.

"Hmm…I give that belch four stars," Statler said.

"Why's that?" Waldorf asked.

"Cause that's what my Richter Scale reads," Statler replied as he showed a miniature earthquake reader.

The two laughed before seeing Peter 'playing' a piano that wasn't there. Jack ran onstage and turned Peter around, making him play an off-key song. He pushed the seat to the left and Peter was actually playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. After he was done, he puked and passed out. Everyone looked at Statler and Waldorf to see they were asleep while holding cue cards that read 'ZZZZ.'

"Peter has four stars," Reborn said, "The Killer Bass are in the lead. Now for the one and only duo Brian and Stewie of the Screaming Gophers."

"Yeah. Thank heavens there's only one!" Statler zinged, causing Waldorf laughed.

Stewie and Brian got on stage wearing tuxes.

"You know, Brian, we are privileged to live in this particular age of television programming."

"Really? You think so? Seems to me that nearly all television these days is complete trash."

"Yes, quite right. But never before in history have we had such a wide selection of trash."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! For example..."

Music began to play.

**Stewie:**** You've got mega hits like Idol where Sanjaya took his bow **

**Brian:**** Just a little boy from India who made us all say**** wow **

**Stewie:**** With a voice that makes you wanna just go out and kill a cow **

**Brian and Stewie:**** Here's the plain situation **** A simple declaration **** If you want it you can find it on TV **

**Brian:**** You've got Scrubs on NBC in season seven and a half **** With the antics of the loveable and talented Zach Braff**

**Stewie:**** Who reminds us that a sitcom doesn't have to make you laugh **

**Brian and Stewie:**** You can try to deny it **** But we can certify it **** If you want it you can find it on TV **

**Brian:**** And if y****ou start to crave a brand new TV thrill **** They're always brewing up some brand new primetime swill **

**Stewie:**** Like the GEICO Cavemen **

**Brian:**** CBS was once a network that was reverent and clean **** But today they've got some shows that are remarkably obs****cene **

**Stewie:**** Like a show about a little boy who lives with Charlie Sheen **

**Brian and Stewie:**** Oh, there ain't nothing to it **** You click it on and view it **** If you want it you can find it on TV **

The music faded into background.

"You know, I think I'm gettin' the idea, Stewie."

"Ahh? You see?"

"Absolutely! Hey, how 'bout this!"

The music kicked in again.

**Brian:**** ABC has got a lineup that's refreshing and alive **** With its hits like Desperate Housewives just continuing to thrive **

**Stewie:**** An****d those women look sensational for being sixty-five! **

**Brian and Stewie:**** No we won't over-sell ya **** We merely wanna tell ya **** If you want it you can find it on TV **

**Brian:**** Now, the Peacock's having trouble simply staying in the race **** So I hear the****y're bringing Seinfeld back to save a little face **

**Stewie:**** And I hear Isaiah Washington is taking Kramer's place? **

**Brian and Stewie:**** Oh, you may not adore it **** But boy you can't ignore it **** If you want it you can find it on TV **

**Brian:**** Now The Sop****ranos is a show I'd recommend **

**Stewie:**** Because you never know just how it's gonna-- **

Music cuts as the curtains closed.

"You know, this episode really improves with age," Waldorf said.

"Why? Because the acts get better?"

"No. Because my hearing gets worse," Waldorf zinged, causing the two to laugh.

Music kicked back in as the curtains rose once more.

**Brian:**** So to sum up the philosophy on which we're both agreed **** All the garbage on the airwa****ves is a vital thing indeed **

**Stewie:**** Cause without it then Americans would have to learn to read **

**Brian and Stewie:**** And so up with the curtain **** It's absolutely certain **** If you want it you can find it on**** TV **

"That was wonderful!" Statler applauded.

"Bravo!" Waldorf applauded.

"I loved that!"

"That was great!"

Brian and Stewie grinned.

"Well, it was pretty good."

"Well it wasn't bad."

"There were parts of it that weren't very good."

"It could have been a lot better."

"I didn't really like it."

"It was pretty terrible."

"It was bad!"

"It was awful!"

"Terrible!"

"Terrible waste!"

"Hey! Boo!"

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

* * *

(CC)

Statler: I give it five stars.

Waldorf: *using the bathroom* Hey! Get outta here!

(END)

* * *

Stewie and Brian stomped off in a huff as the two old men laughed.

"And now for a song preformed by our two judges," Reborn said.

Statler and Waldorf walked onto stage, wearing white makeup, white tattered suits, and chains.

"Just call me Jacob Marley," Statler said.

"And me Robert Marley," Waldorf said.

Music began to play.

"It is required that every man should walk abroad his fellow men," Jacob continued.

"And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemned to do so after death!" Robert added.

"To witness what he cannot share, but might have shared and turned to happiness."

Marley and Marley: **We're Marley and Marley! Averroes and Greed!**

Jacob: **We took advantage of the poor!**

Robert: **Just ignored the needy!**

Both: **We specialized in causing pain! Spreading fear and doubt!**

Jacob: **And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out!**

"There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage!" Robert recalled.

"I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow bank!"

"With their little frostbitten teddy bears!"

The two laughed before shuddering.

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Our hearts were painted black!**

Jacob: **We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles!**

Both: **Kept in bound! We're double iron! Exhausted by the weight!** *more chains erupted all around the two*

Robert: **As freedom comes with kindling loves! Oh, prison comes with hate!**

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Whoa….! We're Marley and Marley! Whoa…!**

"But was there not something you liked about mankind?" Reborn asked.

"True. There was something about mankind we loved!" Robert replied.

"I think it was their money!" Jacob added before the two laughed once more.

Chains wrapped around Duncan, bringing him on the stage.

Both: **DOOM, SCROOGE! YOU'RE DOOMED FOR ALL TIME!**

Robert: **Your future is a horror story! Written by your crime!**

Both: **Your chains are forged! By what you say and do!**

Cash containers attached to the chains: **So have your fun! When life is done, a nightmare waits for you!**

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa... We're Marley and Marley! And now it's time to part!**

Robert: **To go back where they keep our kind.**

Jacob: **The wretched and the heartless!**

Robert: **The news we shared has got you scared.**

Jacob: **We're glad that we got through.**

Robert: **So make amends…**

Jacob: **…And make some friends!**

Both: **The future's up to you!** **…Whoa…!!! We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… CHANGE!**

The chains vanished.

"Hey. Thanks for the chains," Statler said to Chrome in her seat on the Gopher Benches.

She simply nodded as Duncan returned to his seat while the two heckling old men went to the judge's seats.

"Now for our next act is Da-Me Tsuna and Gokudera," Reborn said.

"WHAT?!" the Bass Team exclaimed.

At the nearby hospital, Ashe was pacing in front of an operating room.

* * *

(CC)

Ashe: How did Grey need his stomach pumped?

Grey: *pale and a bit thinner than normal* I will not eat Bianchi's cooking evermore.

(END)

* * *

Tsuna whimpered as he was rolled up in a box with holes in it.

"I will be stabbing Juudaime with twenty-seven knives," Gokudera said as he cut a log in half with a knife, "As you can see, there are no trick in the box."

"Nor any treats!" Statler zinged, causing the two old men to laugh.

"HIIIIIII!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Tsuna screamed.

BANG!

"REBORN! DEATHPERATION MAGIC!" Tsuna roared as his arms shot out of the sides, "GIVE ME THAT!"

He proceeded to unleash a flurry of knives stab into the box, breaking the front of it to reveal his body twisted and tangle around the knives.

"Ohh, look! A human pretzel!" Waldorf exclaimed.

"Someone get me the salt and cheese," Statler said, making the two laugh.

"Five stars!" both exclaimed.

Tsuna screamed in pain as he lost his Dying Will Flame and then passed out. Foghorn and Wile E. Coyote carried him off to the hospital.

"That's nine to five," Reborn said, "Our last act for the Bass Team is…"

Harold whispered into Reborn's ear.

"Slight change of plans," Reborn said, "You will now be seeing a sword fight between Jack and Yamamoto."

* * *

(CC)

Geoff: *holds up his skateboard* How this happened, I'll never know.

Reborn: *holds up a green and black saw before it changes into Leon* I believe Jack will make a good person for the family.

(END)

* * *

"Hey, Daff?"

"What?"

"I'll need you to help me," Bugs said as he gave Daffy a bowl-cut wig.

"Okay…Why?"

"It's fer our act."

After Jack and Yamamoto ended their act, they looked to see Waldorf was asleep.

"Hey! You old fool!" Statler shook Waldorf, "You slept through the act!"

"Who's the fool? You watched it!" Waldorf zinged.

Statler glared at Waldorf as the chubby old man laughed.

"I give it one star because of the joke made on me and for making Waldorf fall asleep when it's his wife's job or the Muppet Show's job," Statler said.

"Ten to five," Reborn said, "Our last act is a song played by the stupid cow and Omega-Xis."

Bugs and Daffy went on stage, wearing their Beetles' wigs.

"Hey. Where are Lambo and Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"They're a little tied-up at the moment," Reborn replied.

* * *

(CC)

Lambo and Omega-Xis: *tied, gagged, and their heads in buckets*

(END)

* * *

Music began to play.

"Stop tape. Stop the tape!" Daffy shouted as the music stopped, "Look, Bugs, we're never going to get this song recorded if you don't sing it right!"

"I am singing it right," Bugs said.

"Read my beak," Daffy said as the music began to play.

Daffy: **You say 'yes.'**

Bugs: **Nu-uh! I say 'no.'**

Daffy:** No-No. You say stop.**

Bugs: **And is say go-go-GO!**

Daffy: **I knew this should have been a solo act…Oh no! You say good-bye!**

Bugs: **And I say hello!**

Both: **Hello! Hello! (Daffy: No! I say 'Hello!') I don't know why you say good-bye!**

Daffy: **I say hello! Hello! Hello!**

Bugs: **I don't know why you say good-bye!**

Daffy: **I say hello!**

Bugs: **Ehh…Now let's get this straight. I say 'High.'**

Daffy: **You cay 'Low.' You say 'Why?'**

Bugs: **And I say 'I don't know!'**

Daffy: **Sometimes, I think he does this just to spite me. Oh no! You say 'Good-bye.'**

Bugs: **And I say 'Hello!'**

Bugs and Daffy: **Hello-Hello! I don't know why you say 'Good-Bye!' I say 'Hello!'**

"Just remember; whoever says 'Good-Bye' get's da last woid…" Bugs spoke.

Daffy: **Why-why-why-why-why-why-why do **_**you say…**_

Bugs: **Good-bye?**

Daffy: **No! I say 'Good-Bye!' You part's 'Hello!' …Or is it? Let's run through this again. You say 'Good-bye' and I say 'Hello.'**

Both: **Hello-Hello! I don't know why you say 'Good-Bye!' I say 'Hello!'**

Daffy: **Now pay attention. You say 'Yes.'**

Bugs: **I say 'Yes.'**

Daffy: **I say 'No.' You say 'Stop.'**

Bugs: **And I say 'Go-Go-Go!'**

Daffy: **Yes. No. Yaaaah!!! Ooohhh no!**

Bugs: **You say 'Good-Bye!' And I say 'Hello!'**

Daffy: **I think he's got it.**

Bugs: **Hello-Hello! I don't know why you say 'Good-Bye!' I say 'Hello!'**

Daffy: **Why is inconsequential, actually. Just say 'Hello-Hello…'**

Bugs: **I don't know why you say 'Good-Bye!' I say 'Hello!' Hello-o-o-ohh…Say 'Hello,' Daffy.**

Daffy: **I don't say 'Hello!' That's your part! I say 'Good-Bye,' remember? Ahh forget it! Just wave, why don't ya? I'll get the picture!**

Bugs: **Eh, a hello wave or a good-bye wave?**

Daffy: **What's the difference?!**

Bugs: **Oh, I thought you knew.**

Daffy: **Aaaahhhh!!!**

Bugs: **Hey-la! Hey-o-hey, Lola!**

Daffy: **Oh well!**

Both: **Hey-la! Hey-o-hey, Lola! Hey-la! Hey-o-hey, Lola! Hey-la! Hey-o-hey, Lola!**

"Bravo! Four stars!" Statler applauded.

"Why only four?" Waldorf asked.

"Because the duck isn't my favorite singer."

"Britney Spears?"

"No. Duck Le O'range."

The two proceeded to laugh. Daffy glared at the two and was about to take his mallet out when Bugs clonked him out with his own mallet. He then dragged Daffy off.

"Alright. So the Bass Team now leads by one. It seems that…" Reborn began.

"Wait. So what happened to that blue freak on the cannon?" Waldorf asked.

As if on cue, Gonzo, screaming in joy, landed right on Tsuna. Tsuna was knocked out from the impact. The side-effect from this caused the entire stage to collapse when Tsuna's hit to the ground knocked over an important rope that pulled out the stage's support beam.

"Whoa… Is he alright?" Statler asked.

"I don't know. I'll check his pulse!" Waldorf replied as he was about to get up.

"If he's got one, I'll split it with you," Statler zinged before the two began to laugh.

"Did I clear the chickens?" Gonzo groaned as he slowly got up with Tsuna regaining conscious slowly before the two passed out once more, causing the two men to laugh harder.

"Ten stars!" both exclaimed, "Gophers win!"

"What?!" Courtney screeched.

"Just for that, minus twenty points for the Bass," Statler said.

"This means the Killer Bass win due to this challenge followed the rules of Golf," Reborn said, "I will see the Screaming Gophers for this first official campfire ceremony. Ciao-ciao. Oh, and Statler and Waldorf, you are free to stay at Playa De Losers for the remainder of the show."

* * *

(CC)

Tsuna: He never told us that!

Geo and Omega-Xis: Reborn is a bit confusing. **I'll say…**

Lambo: Lambo-san will win and use that money for Mama and candy and grapes! *laughs*

(END)

* * *

"Screaming Gophers, as you know, these Marshmallows are your ticket to staying on here," Reborn explained, "When I call your name, please take your Marshmallow. Gwen, Trent, Cody, Lindsey, Tails, Geo, Grey, Brian, Stewie, Noah, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Beth, Katie, Shampoo, Norbert, Owen, Ranma, Dagget, Bugs Bunny, Leshawna, and the cow-baby."

The two left were Sonia and Justin.

"Sonia, Justin, one of you will lose your chance tonight," Reborn said, "Let's find out, shall we? As of now, all votes are gone."

* * *

(CC)

LeShawna: Ex-_cuse_ me?!

(END)

* * *

"I have something behind my back, you must guess it to stay," Reborn explained, "Justin?"

"An autograph of handsome moi?" Justin asked.

"Sonia?"

"Ano…Leon-kun?" Sonia guessed.

"Who?" the others asked.

Reborn smirked as he took out Leon, the chameleon on his fedora, from behind his back.

"Correct, Sonia," Reborn said with a smile, "Justin, you are to leave now. And just to annoy you, you will leave on the Dock of Shame and Boat of Losers in a Fat Suit."

In two minutes, Justin, bawling as he wore a fat suit with pimples and horrible makeup on his face, walked slowly off the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers. Sadly for him, Statler and Waldorf were on the same boat. By the time they were at Playa de Losers, his pride was all but gone.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the long update wait. I kinda lost my muse for the two Total Drama Island stories I have up.**


End file.
